Regret
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah merasakan penyesalan seumur hidupmu? Apakah kalian pernah mengambil keputusan, kemudian kalian menyesalinya setelah itu? Atau... Kalian pernah merasakan hal yang bernama karma? Aku merasakannya... Aku mengalaminya... Dapatkah kau kembali padaku, Naruto? Maafkan aku... aku menyesal/ SasuNaru, Yaoi, lemon sedikit, moga Minna suka...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning! SasuNaru's Love (of course), Boy x Boy, lemon sedikit, OOC, GaJe, Typo... Harap dimaklumi... :D**

 **Halo! selamat menikmati fic baru Miyu... Moga Minna-chan suka... ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apakah kalian pernah mengambil keputusan, kemudian kalian menyesalinya setelah itu?_

 _Atau..._

 _Kalian pernah merasakan hal yang bernama karma?_

 _Aku merasakannya..._

 _Aku mengalaminya..._

.

Aku menyesal telah membuat sebuah keputusan yang membuatku harus menelan rasa pahit sebuah karma. Seperti _de ja vu_ , Kami-sama benar-benar adil. Ia membuatku merasakan hal yang bernama penghianatan, padahal aku sudah membuang satu hal yang sangat berarti bagiku. Mungkin ini sebuah cobaan akibat hal yang tidak ku pikirkan matang-matang sebelumnya. Tidak ku telusuri lebih jauh...

Aku si jenius, presdir Uchiha Corp yang terkenal dengan kesuksesannya ternyata pernah membuat suatu keputusan yang salah dan fatal.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **10 Oktober**

 **23.30**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku sedang berkutat di depan laptop yang sedari tadi menampilkan file-file distribusi barang perusahaan. Irisku tak berpindah sedikit pun untuk mengecek satu persatu file itu dengan cepat namun tepat, karena direktur pemasaran ingin melihat hasilnya selama sebulan ini . Ya.. aku ingin cepat pulang, karena aku merindukan seseorang yang mungkin sudah pulang duluan sedari tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya. Ku ambil handphone-ku yang berada di samping laptopku, kemudian aku menekan lembut nomor yang tertera di ponselku itu. _'Sasuke-Teme'_

 _On The Telephone_

"Halo? Teme?"

"Hn, ada apa, dobe?"

"Aku lembur, mungkin besok pagi akan pulang."

"Hn."

Setelah menelpon laki-laki yang aku cintai itu, aku terkekeh geli. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya, mengingat kalau hari ini aku berulang tahun. Sebenarnya aku sedikit sedih, karena ia tidak Ah! belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Hm.. mungkin ia terlalu sibuk. Tak apalah... aku tersenyum sendiri.

Aku dan Si Teme, hm.. maksudku Sasuke Uchiha sudah menikah sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki dan laki-laki menikah? Memang terdengar aneh, mungkin kebanyakan orang menganggapnya aneh begitu pula dengan keluargaku yang kurang setuju dengan keputusanku, tapi untung saja Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengizinkanku menikah dengan Sasuke. Mereka bilang, asal aku bahagia mereka pun bahagia. Ia seorang presdir di perusahaan Uchiha Corp,milik keluarganya. Sebenarnya jabatan presdir jatuh pada kakaknya, hanya saja sang kakak menolak karena ia sudah menemukan jalannya sendiri, yaitu menjadi Ilmuwan. Ya... akhirnya jabatan presdir jatuh ke tangan Sasuke yang notabene-nya laki-laki yang jenius.

Kulirik jam bergambar rubah yang berada di balik laptopku.

"Ck, sudah jam 00.10. Haah... tinggal sedikit lagi. Yosh! Semangat Naruto!" seruku menyemangati diri.

 **END Naruto POV**

.

 **Other Side**

"Sa..suke... ngh...:

Desah seorang perempuan berambut pink ketika seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam tengah menggagahi tubuhnya yang sudah tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun.

"Naruto tidak pulang,ya? Ngh..." tanyanya di sela-sela desahannya.

"Hn, dia lembur, jadi ada banyak waktu untuk kita... ugh.. menghabiskan... malam bersama." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu sambil menyeringai senang.

Sasuke menatap sendu perempuan yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Ini dosa! Ia tahu itu, tapi.. ia baru terpikir jika ia tidak akan menghasilkan keturunan jika ia terus bersama Naruto. Maka dari itu, ia berniat menceraikan Naruto jika sekretarisnya yang bernama Sakura itu hamil anaknya.

Terdengar kejam? Benar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Siapa yang akan mewariskan perusahaan Uchiha Corp jika ia tidak memiliki keturunan. Apalagi ia tidaklah menikah dengan seorang perempuan, ya... ia menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang dikenalnya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu saat ia bertemu di rapat antara Uchiha Corp yang pada saat itu masih dipegang oleh ayahnya dengan perusahaan Shimura Corp. Pertemuan singkat namun sangat menyenangkan, dimana seorang pria beriris safir dan berambut kuning cerah tak sengaja menyiramkan kopi ke jasnya. Entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan pria itu, sampailah ia menikah dengannya. Naruto Namikaze namanya.

.

01.00

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen miliknya dan Sasuke. Jasnya sudah terbuka dan dasinya kendur, bagian bawah matanya nampak menghitam, namun itu semua tidak ia hiraukan yang penting sekarang ia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin membuat kejutan untuk suaminya itu. Sekotak kue besar yang sempat ia beli tadi berada di tangan kanannya sedangkan tas kerjanya ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Senyum manisnya tak bisa dilepaskan dari bibir pink cherry miliknya. Ia benar-benar rindu, padahal pagi tadi mereka baru bertemu.

Namun...

Ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah ulang tahun...

Yang tak mungkin...

Naruto lupakan...

.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Suke... lebih cepat... lebih cepat!" seru Sakura yang makin terlihat berantakan.

Aku diam namun sesekali mendesah pelan karena aktivitas yang sedang aku lakukan bersama Sakura, gadis yang selalu menggodaku itu.

Tiba-tiba...

CKLIK

"Teme!... aku pu..."

Mataku dan Sakura langsung melihat ke arah pintu apartemenku yang sekarang terbuka lebar dengan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah di sana, Naruto! Jantungku langsung berdebar tak karuan. Aku baru sadar kalau aku lupa mengunci apartemen kami.

Aku langsung bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan mengambil celanaku. Tak lupa ku lempar baju-baju Sakura yang berada di sandaran sofa yang menjadi tempat kami bercinta tadi.

"A..a..apa.. yang.." Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen kami. Di sisi iris safirnya mulai menggenang air mata yang siap ia tumpahkan. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan kotak besar yang ia pegang tadi dan berjalan menuju kamar kami.

"Naruto!" panggilku. Suaraku benar-benar bergetar saat memanggilnya tadi.

Langkahnya berhenti, kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan itu.

"A.. ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Kataku terdengar gugup bagiku. Ia berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan denganku dan Sakura.

Entah apa yang sekarang berada di otakku, namun aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Dan aku... sudah membuat keputusanku.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya... aku ingin.. kita bercerai." Kataku mencoba setenang mungkin. Kugenggam tangan sakura yang terasa dingin itu mencoba mencari ketenangan di sana.

"APA?!" Teriak Naruto tak percaya. Kali ini air matanya benar-benar tumpah membasahi wajah tannya yang manis itu membuatku ingin menghentikan pembicaraan ini, tapi.. ini sudah keputusan yang sudah aku tetapkan demi masa depan dia dan juga aku.

"Naruto, jika denganmu... aku tidak akan mendapatkan keturunan... dan begitu pula sebaliknya, maksudku..." aku menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataanku.

"Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama." Kataku. Hatiku merasa lega setelah mengatakan itu.

Ia menatapku datar, iris safirnya terus saja menumpahkan air mata yang mulai turun melewati tiap inci wajahnya. Jujur saja, hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya. Tidak! Aku sudah mengambil keputusanku! Aku menolak hatiku yang terus memakiku yang telah membiarkan mentari itu tertutup hujan.

"Apa salahku? Apa aku terlalu sibuk sehingga sering tidak punya waktu untukmu?" tanyanya datar. Benar-benar datar.

Irisku menatap irisnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Hanya saja, kita harus memikirkan masa depan kita. Ini untukmu juga, Naruto... bukan hanya untukku. Sebelum semua itu... terlambat." Kataku. Hatiku semakin tersayat-sayat saat mengatakan itu. Entah aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi padanya. Jelas ia pasti merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dibandingkan aku.

"Tapi aku tidak mau bercerai denganmu... karena aku.. mencintaimu..." lirihnya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak Naruto. Ini demi kebaikanmu dan aku."

Ia diam beberapa detik, setelah itu ia bangkit dari sofa dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan ujung lengan kemeja miliknya. Ku lihat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar kami sambil memegang tas kerjanya. Sesekali ia kembali menyeka air matanya meski tidak secara langsung kulihat.

10 menit aku dan Sakura duduk di sofa dengan kekhawatiran yang menggerogoti hati kami. Menunggu sosok Naruto yang sedari tadi belum keluar dari kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku dan Naruto terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah sedang menyeret koper berwarna kuning dengan susah payah. Tas kerjanya ia sampirkan di bahunya yang terbalut jas berwarna abu-abu yang sedari tadi belum dilepasnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku sedikit tercekat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat letih itu. Sudah cukup!aku tidak bisa mempertahankan sikap angkuh ku apalagi di tengah kesedihannya...

Ia tersenyum manis, kemudian menghapus kembali air matanya yang susah payah ia tahan.

"Sejak awal, ini apartemen milikmu." Katanya sambil menaruh kunci duplikat apartemen kami di samping kotak besar yang ia bawa tadi.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut." Kataku mencoba menahannya.

"Aku akan pergi secepatnya seperti yang kau inginkan, jadi tak perlu mengurusku lagi. Oh iya, Surat cerainya akan tiba pagi ini di kantormu." Katanya. Ia pun membuka pintu apartemen kami dan berjalan menjauh. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Ketika tiba di pintu apartemenku, aku melihat ia berjalan dengan susah payah, bahunya bergetar. Sesekali ia mengusap dengan kasar air matanya, aku tahu itu meskipun aku tidak melihatnya langsung.

 _Kami-sama... apa yang kulakukan ini benar?_

Setelah melihat Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku masuk kembali ke apartemenku dan mendapati Sakura sudah tertidur di sofa.

"Mungkin ia benar-benar lelah." Pikirku setelah melewati hal yang sangat menegangkan dalam hidupku itu.

Kaki jenjangku berjalan menuju meja dimana Naruto meletakkan kotak besar dan kunci duplikat apartemen kami. Aku menatap heran kotak besar itu, kemudian kedua tanganku meraih pelan kotak bergambar hati itu dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Mataku membulat sempurna melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah kue besar berwarna coklat dengan sebuah tulisan _'Happy Birthday'_ tampak tertata sempurna di dalam kotak itu. Irisku tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas berbentuk love yang terpasang di sisi kotak itu. Kuraih dan kubaca.

 _My Wish :_

 _Semoga aku selalu bersamamu, Teme._

 _10 Oktober_

Iris onyx-ku semakin membulat dan tanganku bergetar melihat tulisan Naruto yang tampak ia tulis dengan sepenuh hati itu.

 _'apa yang kulakukan? Naruto...'_ Lirihku. Aku pun segera meraih handphone-ku dan mencari nama 'Naruto Dobe' di kontakku.

Sial! Nomornya tidak bisa kuhubungi. Segera ku ajak kaki jenjangku keluar dari apartemen dan mencoba mengejar Naruto yang baru 15 menit meninggalkan apartemenku.

Ketika berada di depan lobby, aku melihat ia berada di dalam sebuah mobil berwarna silver dengan seorang wanita berambut kuning menutup bagasi mobil itu. Suaraku tercekat, aku ingin memanggil namanya, tapi otakku menolak... ini sudah keputusanku. Aku tidak boleh mundur. Akhirnya kuurungkan niatku untuk memanggilnya dan memilih melihat kepergiannya bersama mobil itu.

.

Benar katanya, surat cerai sudah berada di meja kerjaku dengan tanda tangan Naruto sudah terbubuh di sana. Jujur saja, aku ragu.. tapi...

Aku segera mengambil pena yang berada tak jauh dariku. Ku yakinkan diriku untuk menandatangani surat itu.

 _'Selamat Tinggal, mungkin inilah yang terbaik.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

Aku pun menggores tinta penaku tepat di atas Namaku yang berada di sebelah kiri milik Naruto.

 _Kami-sama apa yang kulakukan ini benar?_

.

Di hari persidangan aku harus menelan kembali sebuah kepahitan yang entah mulai menjamah hatiku. Naruto tidak hadir, sehingga diwakilkan oleh kakak perempuannya yang bernama Naruko Namikaze. Padahal aku sudah membatalkan beberapa rapat yang akan kuhadiri hari ini untuk menghadiri persidangan. Tapi tampaknya aku sudah tidak diperbolehkan Kami-sama untuk bertemu Naruto lagi.

Kakak perempuannya benar-benar lembut, ia pun menghampiriku dan meminta maaf. Awalnya aku heran, namun aku mencoba mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Maaf ya, Naruto seenaknya."kata kakaknya itu sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"A..apa maksud anda, Nee-chan?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ck, aku terkejut saat dia bilang tidak mencintaimu lagi, dan ingin bercerai. Semalaman aku minta penjelasannya, katanya ia sudah straight dan bukan seorang homo lagi. Makanya... maafkan Naruto yang seenaknya itu, ya..." kata wanita yang berumur 36 tahun itu sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya.

'Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?' batinku.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang hari ini, Nee-chan?" tanyaku lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! Dia ada pekerjaan di Kumo yang tidak bisa ditunda. Sekali lagi, maafkan dia, ya... Sasuke-kun." Katanya, kemudian ia pamit pulang meninggalkan tubuhku yang masih mematung dengan satu pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otakku.

"Naruto... Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Kenapa?" lirihku.

.

Aku menikah dengan Sakura tak lama setelah sidang perceraian kami. Kami mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang kuberi nama Ryuu 1 tahun kemudian. Ia benar-benar tampan, katanya sih tidak berbeda dariku, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki kulit seputih milikku. Kulitnya sedikit tan, membuatku teringat dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

6 tahun sudah aku berpisah dengan Naruto dan aku benar-benar putus kontak dengannya. Nomornya sudah tak aktif lagi dan kabarnya ia mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya bekerja dulu, lalu pindah ke Kumo. Sekarang ia telah sukses dan mempunyai perusahaan sendiri. Jujur, aku merindukannya. Aku ingin mendengar kembali suaranya.

.

 **23 Juli**

Hari itu tiba, dimana aku mendapatkan hukuman dari Kami-sama...

.

Aku melirik arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tanganku.

"Sial! Sudah jam 1 pagi!" kataku sambil terus berjalan menuju apartemen yang ku tinggali bersama Sakura. Tangan kananku menggenggam erat plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat kue ulang tahun yang ku beli di salah satu _bakery_ yang buka 24 jam di sekitar gedung kantorku.

Ya.. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi entah mengapa Sakura tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' untukku pagi tadi. Ah! mungkin dia terlalu lelah mengurus rumah sehingga lupa. Aku juga harus bersusah payah untuk bisa pulang malam ini, karena berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa dan ditanda tangani menumpuk di atas meja kerjaku dan semua itu harus diselesaikan agar tidak menghambat kelancaran bisnis perusahaan besok. Sebelumnya aku sudah menelpon Sakura bahwa aku akan lembur dan pulang pagi, ternyata aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum pagi. Jadi, aku bisa beristirahat lebih.

Kakiku terhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemenku. Telingaku mencoba menangkap suara-suara aneh yang sedari tadi terdengar jelas dari dalam apartemenku. Dahiku mengerut saat mendengar suara Sakura melengking disertai dengan desahan yang membuatku menjadi panas dan tidak menghiraukan rasa letihku.

DUAK!

Aku menendang pintu apartemenku yang terkunci itu dengan keras. Mataku terbelalak marah. Betapa terkejutnya aku setelah pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan dua orang yang tampak tumpang tindih tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka.

Kue dan tas kerjaku jatuh

"Sakura..." aku menggeram marah saat melihat istriku yang tidak memakai pakaian itu mematung dengan posisinya yang benar-benar memalukan itu.

"Siapa kau!" kataku dingin nan menusuk pada laki-laki berambut merah yang langsung berdiri dan memakai celananya dengan cepat setelah aku masuk tadi. Sakura pun begitu, ia memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Aku benar-benar kalap, ku cekik leher dan mendorong laki-laki itu sampai tubuhnya membentur dinding dingin di belakangnya. Tanganya terulur kedepan mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya karena aku rasa ia benar-benar sulit bernafas.

"Sasuke! Hentikan Sasuke! Dia bisa mati." Teriak Sakura sambil menarik kemeja kerjaku yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Air matanya mengalir saat aku terus memperkuat cekikanku pada laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak lantang.

Aku pun melepas cekikanku dan membanting laki-laki itu ke lantai. Iris ku teralih menatap Sakura dengan tajam yang tampak membantu laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu! Dan pergi dari apartemenku!" teriakku penuh amarah sambil mengacungkan telunjukku ke arah luar.

Sakura melotot dan merangkak maju menghampiriku.

"Jangan Sasuke, jangan usir aku..." kata Sakura sambil memegang kaki kananku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku melepaskan Sakura dengan kasar dan mendorong wanita itu menjauh.

"Pergi sekarang atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua. Surat cerai dariku akan sampai pada kedua orang tuamu besok!" kataku sambil menunjuk Sakura yang tampak menangis tersedu-sedu itu.

"Hiks.. Tou-san..." hatiku bergetar mendengar suara itu. Aku pun membalik tubuhku dan mendapati malaikat kecilku sedang berdiri sambil membawa boneka dinosaurus kesukaannya di depan pintu kamarnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menggendongnya.

"Tou-san... Hiks.. Tou-san... Hiks..." ia menangis di pundakku.

Ulang tahun yang menyedihkan.

 _Apakah ini rasanya berada di posisimu, Naruto?_

.

.

Setelah dua minggu aku mengusir Sakura, tidak ada yang mengurus Ryuu. Akhirnya aku mengurangi jadwalku di kantor supaya bisa mengurus Ryuu dan meluangkan lebih banyak waktuku untuknya.

Ryuu pernah bercerita padaku kalau ia selalu melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu saat aku tidak ada. Ia juga bercerita kalau laki-laki berambut merah itu mengancam akan membunuhnya kalau sampai buka mulut atau berbicara perihal perselingkuhannya dengan Sakura. Ryuu yang ketakutan tentu saja tutup mulut dan tidak berani macam-macam, apalagi laki-laki itu hampir tiap hari ke apartemenku. Maka dari itu, Ryuu selalu menangis jika aku pulang. Tangisannya itu mengisyaratkan kalau ia lega sekaligus senang karena kepulanganku membebaskan dia dari rasa takut.

"Syukullah Tou-san cepat-cepat mengusil paman ganas itu. Lyuu takut..." katanya sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Ya... kau tidak akan bertemu paman sialan itu lagi. Oh iya! Ryuu mau bantu Tou-san merapikan lemari?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku takut barang-barang wanita laknat itu masih tersisa di lemariku dan aku bermaksud untuk membuangnya jauh-jauh jika ada.

"Iya, Lyuu mau.." katanya sambil mengangguk senang.

Aku pun menggendongnya dan membawanya ke hadapan lemari besar berwarna hitam yang berada di kamarku.

.

"Tou-san, siapa ini?" tanya Ryuu sambil memperlihatkan foto yang mulai pudar dan berdebu itu padaku. Tampak di sana dua orang laki-laki memakai tuxedo putih dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tangan mereka tampak saling mengait satu sama lain seperti pasangan yang takkan terpisahkan.

Aku terdiam, tanpa sadar iris onyx-ku menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata yang dapat dilihat jelas oleh Ryuu.

"Kenapa Tou-san menangis?"tanya Ryuu sambil mengusap air mataku yang jatuh.

Hatiku terasa sakit dan perih saat mengingat kembali saat dia menangis dihadapanku mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku dan tak ingin bercerai, saat ia berjalan menjauh dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis, saat aku memberikan kado terburuk di hari ulang tahunnya itu. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah menangis seperti ini, membiarkan putraku melihat saat sang ayah terlihat lemah padahal setiap hari selalu tampak angkuh dan dingin.

Ia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat sesekali menepuknya pelan.

Aku semakin larut dalam kesedihan dan membiarkan Ryuu mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" tanya Ryuu setelah mengusap air mataku penuh kasih sayang.

Aku menggeleng kemudian tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan harta Tou-san yang sangat berharga."kataku, kemudian aku mencium dahi Ryuu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **.**


	2. Everything Already Changed

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

 _ **Warning : SasuNaru( of Course!), OOC (bangeet), TYPO (apa lagi), GAje Bingiiitzz... n masih banyak kekurangan lainnya...**_

 _ **jangan lupa read n reviewnya ya... Minna... moga Minna sukaaaa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Everything Already Changed**_

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah tampak duduk di salah satu sofa diskotik dikelilingi oleh banyak perempuan. Wajahnya yang tampan , Ah! mungkin lebih tepatnya manis itu tampak tersenyum angkuh sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi _Bloody Marry_ ke arah wanita-wanita yang sedang menggerayangi tubuh tannya yang masih terbalut kemeja hitam miliknya.

"Naruto-sama.. nanti layani aku ya..." kata seorang gadis berambut biru cerah sambil bergelayut manja di leher si blonde.

"Tentu, sayang..." bisik Naruto sedikit terdengar mendesah di telinga gadis itu.

"Saya juga Naruto-sama. Saya benar-benar menginginkan anda..." kata seorang gadis lain yang tampak memamerkan belahan dadanya di depan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu tampak mengerucut menandakan kalau ia sedang merajuk.

CUP

"Kau juga akan mendapatkannya, Honey..." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai nakal setelah mencium bibir gadis itu sekilas.

Tangan-tangan mungil berbalut kulit putih mulai meraba tiap inci tubuh Naruto yang masih terbalut kemeja itu. Terkadang mengusap lembut lehernya, bahunya ataupun dadanya. Semakin membuat Naruto yang sedikit terpengaruh alkohol itu tersenyum senang sambil mencium satu persatu gadis-gadis yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Kau wangi seperti biasanya, Hinata-chan..."bisik Naruto setelah memberi _kiss mark_ di leher wanita berambut indigo yang ia panggil dengan 'Hinata' tadi.

"Uhmm... aku.. ingin lebih, Naruto-sama." Kata Hinata malu-malu. Ia mengelus lembut bekas _kiss mark_ yang diberikan Naruto tadi.

"Ingin lebih, sayang? Kemarilah." Kata Naruto sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya sebagai isyarat agar Hinata mendekat. Gadis bersurai itu mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

CUP

Naruto mencium bibir gadis itu dengan ganas sampai-sampai ia terdorong kebelakang dengan Naruto yang terus menghajar bibir pink-nya.

 _Free... You will feel free.._

 _Like a bird in the sky_

 _Like a lion in the jungle_

Naruto melepas pagutannya dan berdecak kesal karena aktivitasnya terganggu oleh panggilan di _smartphone_ -nya.

Ia meraih _smarphone_ yang berwarna biru muda itu malas-malasan dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan di tangan kirinya bertengger manis _Bloody_ _Marry_ yang terus menerus diisi jika habis oleh gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya itu.

"Halo?"

"HOOY! Aku sudah menunggumu di depan tempat terkutuk ini, sialan!" teriak sebuah suara yang serasa merobek gendang telinganya.

"Kyuubi-nii... ya.. tunggu sebentar." Katanya, setelah itu Naruto menggeser gambar telpon berwarna merah untuk memutuskan panggilan aniki-nya, Kyuubi.

"Ini jas anda, Naruto-sama" kata seorang gadis berambut merah sambil menyodorkan jas berwarna abu-abu milik Naruto.

"Terima kasih, sayang."kata Naruto sambil menerima jas itu dan mencium gadis tadi sekilas.

"Oh iya!"

Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik beberapa uang di dalamnya yang terbilang banyak itu.

"Ini, untuk kalian... ingat! Semua harus terbagi sama rata." Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan gadis-gadis itu.

"Tentu Naruto-sama. Jangan lupa kembali... kami akan merindukan anda." Kata para gadis itu saling bersahutan. Mata mereka tampak berbinar-binar ketika melihat setumpuk uang yang berada di atas meja kaca bersama _Bloody Marry_ yang Naruto minum tadi.

.

"Oh! Halo Aniki!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuubi menggeram kesal ke arahnya.

BLETAK!

Kyuubi menggeplak kepala kuning milik Naruto tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Kau gila, ya? Apa kau tak bisa berhenti, Naru?" seru Kyuubi kesal dengan kelakuan adik manisnya itu

"Hehehe... aku tidak akan berhenti." kata Naruto sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pelan dada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hiii..." Kyuubi bergidik ngeri saat mengetahui adik manisnya sudah berubah menjadi rubah 'ganas' yang siap 'menerkam' para gadis di diskotik ini.

"Hei, aniki... apa ada wanita yang menghampirimu dan mengajakmu masuk, hm?" tanya Naruto sambil menampilkan seringai nakal miliknya.

Kyuubi kembali bergidik ngeri mengingat gadis-gadis nakal mencolek tubuhnya sembarangan sampai-sampai ia bersumpah akan memukul wajah gadis mana pun yang sengaja/tak sengaja menyentuh bagian 'bawah' tubuhnya yang terintim itu.

"Tentu banyak bodoh! Dan aku... mau muntah." Kata Kyuubi tak kalah menantang Naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Ck, kenapa tidak kau bawa salah satu dari gadis itu sebelum kita ke Konoha? Tenang saja... aku yang akan membayarnya." Kata Naruto terus mencoba untuk menghasut kakaknya itu.

PLAK!

Kepala Naruto kembai digeplak kasar oleh Kyuubi yang merasa pembicaraan Naruto semakin ngelantur.

"Ck, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, kan? kalau aku tidak suka wanita." Kata Kyuubi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih! kau menyangkalnya, aniki! Bukannya aku tidak tahu tumpukan majalah dewasamu yang kau letakkan di bawah ranjangmu."kata Naruto dengan nada bosan sambil berjalan menuju mobil berwarna hitam milik kakaknya itu.

Kyuubi tergagap karena tempat persembunyian majalah dewasanya terbongkar, padahal Kyuubi sudah menutupi majalah-majalah itu dengan kardus berisi buku-buku tulisnya sewaktu SMA.

"Kau tahu dari Itachi, ya?" kata Kyuubi sambil mengekor di belakang Naruto.

DEG

"Itachi Uchiha?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, baka! Kau pikir siapa lagi?" seru Kyuubi kesal.

Naruto tidak berkata-kata lagi ia hanya menggerakkan tangan tannya membuka pintu mobil dengan pelan, lalu masuk ke dalamnya meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih mengumpat tidak jelas di luar mobilnya.

"Homo itu... benar-benar menyedihkan." Lirih Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Iris safirnya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya yang juga berwarna tan itu.

.

"Ryuu... hari ini Tou-san ada rapat penting, jadi tidak apa-apa, ya.. kalau Tou-san menjemputmu sedikit lebih lambat dibanding biasanya." Kata Sasuke sambil berjongkok di depan anak laki-laki berseragam TK Konoha yang berambut raven seperti miliknya itu.

"Iya, Tidak apa-apa,Tou-san. Lyuu kan sudah besal." Kata anak itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Anak pintar."kata Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut surai raven milik anaknya itu.

"Ya.. ayo kita pergi, jagoan!" seru Sasuke sambil menggendong Ryuu di punggungnya. Tas kerjanya ia sampirkan di bahunya yang terbalut jas berwarna hitam yang terlihat rapi itu.

Bocah tampan itu tertawa senang saat digendong Sasuke. Ya... ia akan selalu merasa bahagia jika bersama Tou-sannya, meskipun sekarang ia harus menelan kenyataan bahwa ayah dan ibunya sudah berpisah karena kesalahan sang ibu. Sebenarnya Ryuu rindu akan sosok itu, tapi... mengingat laki-laki berambut merah yang menjadi selingkuhan ibunya itu.. membuat Ryuu takut dan tak ingin memikirkan ibunya lagi.

.

 **11.30**

Naruto tampak tertidur di sofa rumahnya dengan lengan sofa sebagai bantalnya. Ia tidak tahu hanya dengan mendengar nama kakak iparnya itu, memori tentang perpisahannya dengan mantan suaminya 6 tahun lalu terasa berputar-putar di otaknya membuat ia limbung dan ia memilih menjatuhkan diri di sofa setelah 8 jam perjalanannya dari Kumo ke Konoha itu dibanding berjalan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 _Free... You will feel free.._

 _Like a bird in the sky_

 _Like a lion in the jungle_

"Ck, "

Naruto merasa terganggu dengan suara yang berasal dari nada dering _smartphone-_ nya itu. Padahal ia sudah menelpon sekretarisnya untuk tidak menghubunginya hari itu. Ia ingin beristirahat setelah hampir satu minggu ia berkutat dengan data untuk melakukan upgrade di perusahaannya.

Naruto meraih _smartphone_ itu dan melihat layarnya untuk mencari tahu orang yang telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

'Aneki? Untuk apa dia menelponku?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto menggeser gambar telpon berwarna hijau di _smartphone_ -nya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Halo? Ada apa Nee-chan?" tanya Naruto to the point, karena Nee-channya selalu berbelit-belit kalau ada maunya.

"E... hehehe... Nee-chan dan Kaa-san ada arisan hari ini, Kyuubi ada rapat bersama Tou-san di kantor, My Honey ada tugas di luar negeri,.."

"Langsung saja, Nee-chan." Potong Naruto kesal, karena kakak perempuannya itu benar-benar tidak jelas apa maunya.

"Hehe...Iya, iya... tidak ada yang menjemput Menma-kun, jadi aku memintamu untuk menjemputnya. Kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, kan? Sekalian.. kau bisa menikmati Konoha, kan sudah lama kau tidak kembali ke Konoha."

"Tidak." Kata Naruto singkat menjawab perkataan panjang Nee-channya itu.

"Ayolah, Naruto... Nee-chan mohon. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana kalau Menma diculik, kemudian diikat dan di..."

"Stoooop! Iya! Akan ku lakukan. Di mana sekolahnya?" potong Naruto yang semakin tidak tahan dengan Aneki-nya itu.

"TK Konoha, kau harus menjemputnya sekarang, karena butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit ke sana, itu pun kalau tidak macet."

"Iya...iya... "

KLIK

"Ck, kenapa harus aku, sih!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil beranjak dari sofa-nya, lalu ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera melesat ke TK Konoha.

.

.

Dua orang anak laki-laki tampak duduk di ayunan sambil sesekali mendorong ayunan itu pelan. Mereka berdua tampak sangat kontras, yang satu berambut dan beriris hitam tampak diam sambil mengayun ayunannya pelan sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut kuning cerah dan beriris safir tampak menggeram dan mengumpat kesal karena hanya dia dan anak berambut hitam tadi yang belum dijemput.

"Ukh! Mana Tou-san dan Kaa-san siiih! Lihat saja nanti, kalo pulang aku bakal minta jatah mie soba tambahan!" seru anak berambut kuning itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali.

"Bisakah kau diam, Menma bodoh!" kata anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedari tadi mendengar umpatan dari anak berambut kuning itu.

"Apa?! Kau mengejek aku bodoh, Lyuu blengsek?" seru si kuning sambil beranjak dari ayunannya dan menunjuk wajah tampan anak laki-laki yang mengejeknya tadi.

"Ya. Apalagi kalau bukan itu?" kata anak berambut hitam dengan nada datar sambil mencibir anak berambut kuning yang jelas sedang marah padanya itu.

"Kaauuu..." desis anak berambut kuning sambil mengangkat tinjunya siap untuk menonjok anak menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"Kau Menma, kan?" kata sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Menma mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menyebut namanya tadi.

"Lhoo?! Jii-san!" seru Menma sambil tersenyum senang melihat Jii-sannya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu. Menma segera melompat ke tubuh Naruto, minta digendong.

"Ayo pulang, Jii-san." Ajak Menma sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hmm... ayooo?"

Naruto mengernyit melihat anak laki-laki bersurai raven yang sedang mengayun ayunannya pelan. Wajahnya tampak muram dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kau turun dulu ya, Menma." Kata Naruto sambil menurunkan Menma dari gendongannya.

Kaki jenjangnya ia ajak untuk menghampiri bocah tampan bersurai raven yang sedang melamun itu. Entah mengapa wajahnya tersenyum melihat wajah datar bocah itu.

"Halo... kau belum pulang? Mana Tou-san atau Kaa-san mu?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok di hadapan Ryuu yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya karena kaget.

"Hm.. Tou-san sedang ada lapat. Jadi, sedikit tellambat untuk menjemputku." Kata Ryuu terdengar datar tanpa ada emosi.

"Ck. Tak usah pedulikan anak menyebalkan itu. Naluto-Jii san" Kata Menma kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya ia pout-kan sehingga terlihat imut.

"Jangan begitu, Menma! Dia kan temanmu." Kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Menma yang gembil dengan gemas.

"Ukh! Dia bilang kalau aku bodoh, Naluto-Jii san." Kata Menma masih dalam mode ngambeknya.

"Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sana!" kata Ryuu dingin sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Lihat, Jii-san. Dia menyebalkan!" seru Menma sambil menunjuk wajah Ryuu yang benar-benar datar jika dihadapan orang lain selain Tou-sannya itu.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya hingga bertemu langsung dengan onyx milik Ryuu.

"Kami akan menunggu sampai Tou-san mu menjemput em..."

"Lyuu" potong Ryuu singkat karena melihat Naruto bingung mau memanggilnya apa.

"Lyuu?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama yang terdengar aneh itu.

"Lrrlyuuu" kata Ryuu bersusah payah menyebut huruf 'r' untuk membenarkan namanya tadi.

"Oh... Ryuu-kun." Seru Naruto.

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat keadaan keponakannya yang sedari tadi cemberut karena belum bisa memukul wajah stoic milik anak laki-laki bersurai raven itu.

"Menma, duduklah dulu. Kau tidak pegal berdiri terus?" Kata Naruto sambil mengisyaratkan Menma untuk duduk dengan tangannya. Menma masih kesal, sehingga ia tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang menghela nafas melihat kelakukan keponakannya itu. Ia memilih duduk di ayunan yang berada di samping Ryuu yang masih melihat ke kejauhan.

"Jii-san." Panggil Ryuu sambil menoleh untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh karena merasa dipanggil oleh Ryuu.

"Umur Jii-san berapa?" tanyanya

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa pertanyaan Ryuu benar-benar aneh.

"Me..memangnya kenapa?"

"Ck, jawab saja Jii-san."kata Ryuu sambil berdecak kesal.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menulutku umul Jii-san 22 Tahun. Benal, kan?" kata Ryuu sambil mengetuk dagunya tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

Naruto tidak kuasa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan polos dari bocah bersurai raven itu.

"Pff... hahaha... muda sekali." Kata Naruto di sela tawanya membuat ia benar-benar terlihat manis di mata bocah bersurai raven yang berumur 5 tahun itu. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Naruto tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Dasal Bodoh! Aku takkan memanggilnya Naluto-Jii-san kalau umulnya semuda itu!" celetuk Menma yang sudah duduk di ayunan lain sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, kuning!" seru Ryuu yang topeng angkuh dan dinginnya luntur setelah melihat Naruto tertawa tadi.

"Kau benal-benal ingin belkelahi, Haah!" teriak Menma kesal.

"Hahahaha... kalian benar-benar lucu." Kata Naruto sambil kembali tertawa senang melihat kedua anak TK yang menurutnya sangat serasi itu.

Menma dan Ryuu saling berpadangan satu sama lain saat melihat Naruto yang tertawa melihat mereka adu mulut, kemudian mereka ikut tertawa juga bersama Naruto.

"Ayolah Jii-san, belapa umul Jii-san?" Kata Ryuu sedikit merengek pada Naruto setelah mereka menghentika acara tertawanya.

"32 Tahun. Pff.." kata Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

Ryuu melotot kaget mendengar umur Naruto yang lebih muda satu tahun dari ayahnya itu.

"Apaa! Umul Jii-san lebih muda satu tahun dali Tou-san. Tapi..." Ryuu benar-benar tidak percaya setelah mengetahui umur Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Hahaha... berarti aku ini masih tampan sekali." Kata Naruto narsis sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang manis itu pada Ryuu. Tentu saja! Kalau tidak karena uang dan wajah Naruto yang tampan atau bisa lebih tepatnya manis itu, tidak mungkin gadis-gadis menempel padanya.

"Jii-san." Panggil Ryuu lagi.

"Ya?" kata Naruto setelah menyetop acara tertawanya dan tersenyum ke arah anak laki-laki tampan yang memiliki surai raven itu.

"Aku pelnah melihat wajah Jii-san. Tapi..." ia kembali mengetuk dagunya pelan mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ayo... Di mana kau pernah melihat wajahku? Di televisi mungkin." Tebak Naruto karena ia pernah menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu stasiun tv nasional yang membahas tentang bisnis dan manajemen.

"Bukan, bukan." Kata Ryuu sambil menggeleng keras.

Iris safir milik Naruto teralih ketika mendengar deru mobil yang terdengar olehnya.

"Hey, itu mobil Tou-san mu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk mobil sport berwarna hitam yang tengah berjalan menuju TK itu.

Ryuu juga mengalihkan iris onyx-nya ke arah telunjuk Naruto, kemudian ia melompat senang.

"Holee! Tou-san datang." Seru Ryuu sambil melompat girang.

"Nah, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus lembut kepala Ryuu.

"Ya... telima kasih sudah menemani aku Jii-san. Aku ingin mengenalkan Jii-san pada Tou-san ku, dia tampan sekali looh. Ayo!" Kata Ryuu dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hm.. Kapan-kapan saja ya? Kau tak lihat dia sudah seperti singa?"tunjuk Naruto pada Menma yang menggeram kesal sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. .

"Yah.. Baiklah Jii-san. Hati-hati di jalan ya.." seru Ryuu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto yang tampak tersenyum manis sambil menggendong Menma yang juga tersenyum lima jari padanya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti oleh Menma, setelah itu mobil sport bewarna kuning cerah itu melaju dengan ganas meninggalkan Ryuu yang terdiam di memandang bagian belakang mobil itu,

"Ryuu... maafkan Tou-san ya? Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama." Kata Sasuke sambil melebarkan tangannya untuk menggendong Ryuu.

"Hehe... tidak apa-apa Tou-san. Lagipula tadi ada Jii-san Menma yang menemani." Kata Ryuu sambil tersenyum senang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pemuda yang berambut kuning cerah tadi, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah mobil mereka yang terparkir tepat di depan TK.

"Iya Tou-san. Hm... Lyuu lasa pelnah melihatnya, Tou-san." Kata Ryuu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Ryuu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ck, tidak Tou-san... Lyuu yakin pelnah melihatnya. Aduuh! Di mana, ya?"Ryuu terlihat kesal karena lupa di mana ia melihat Jii-san Menma tadi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ryuu yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah tampak menyeringai sambil memamerkan gelasnya yang berisi cairan merah kesukaannya, _Bloody Marry_.

"Mari berpesta, gadis-gadis Konoha!" katanya. Iris safirnya terlihat cerah karena melihat gadis-gadis diskotik yang ia sewa tampak memamerkan tubuh mereka di depannya.

"Naruto-sama... aku ingin..." rengek seorang gadis bersurai merah yang tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya agar terkesan seksi.

"Ingin apa, sayang?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Kamu..." katanya manja sambil mencium bibir Naruto yang terasa benar-benar manis itu.

Tiba-tiba...

DUAGH!

"Ayo pulang, Naruto!" teriak kakaknya-Kyuubi- setelah memberanikan diri menerobos kerumunan wanita yang meraba-raba tubuhnya dan memukul kasar kepala Naruto.

"Ck, kau mengganggu, rubah buluk!" kata Naruto sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya yang mulai nyeri dan menonjol sedikit.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Kyuubi langsung menyeret Naruto dari kerumunan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang terus meraba tubuhnya dan tubuh adik manisnya dan membawanya keluar dari diskotik yang lagunya semakin memekakkan telinga itu.

"Hey! Berhentilah, Naruto. Kenapa kau sangat suka bermain-main dengan wanita-wanita menjijikkan itu, HAH!" teriak Kyuubi yang sudah tak bisa mentolerir lagi hal yang dilakukan saudara bungsunya itu.

"Mereka... memang menarik dan jalang, sama dengan wanita yang sudah merebut orang yang kucintai dulu. Menarik dan jalang." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh geli. Ia berjalan melewati Kyuubi yang terlihat bingung dan masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju kursi kemudi.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ia merasa ada perubahan aneh pada adiknya itu semenjak ia pergi ke Kumo. Naruto yang awalnya penyuka sesama laki-laki dan tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau diskotik apalagi wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah 360 derajat menjadi buas dan suka mempermainkan wanita semenjak ia pindah dan membuka perusahaan sendiri di Kumo.

"Hehehe... aku akan mengambil hati mereka dan... dan aku akan mencampakkan mereka."kata Naruto lagi sambil menyeringai setan setelah melihat Kyuubi yang mulai memajukan persnelling-nya

Kyuubi menggeleng pasrah, karena ia rasa bahwa Naruto benar-benar dalam pengaruh alkohol sekarang.

"Aku tidak mabuk, bodoh! Khukhukhu..."

Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

"Tou-san sedang apa?" tanya Ryuu sambil memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengintip benda yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di tangan Tou-sannya itu.

"memandangi foto orang yang Tou-san cintai." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris memandang foto dua laki-laki yang memakai tuxedo putih itu.

"Kaa-san? Jadi.. Tou-san melindukan Kaa-san?" tanya Ryuu sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menggeleng keras dan tampak tersirat amarah di iris onyxnya.

"Lalu?" Ryuu merangkak maju mendekati Tou-sannya yang duduk di tepi ranjang king size milik mereka berdua.

"Tou-san memutuskan bercerai dari laki-laki ini agar bisa mendapatkanmu, padahal ia begitu mencintai Tou-san dan Tou-san pun sebaliknya." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah dan beriris safir yang sedang tersenyum layaknya mentari itu.

Ryuu melotot kaget saat melihat pemuda dengan surai kuning itu.

"Nah! Ini dia, Tou-san. Ini dia!" seru Ryuu sambil mengambil foto yang sudah Sasuke bingkai rapi itu.

"Ada apa, Ryuu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Ryuu menunjuk foto laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"I..ini.. Jii-sannya Menma yang menemani Lyuu tadi siang!" seru Ryuu heboh karena ia baru teringat kalau wajah Jii-san Menma benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang bersanding dengan ayahnya di foto itu.

"APA?! Ryuu serius? Apa Ryuu tahu namanya?" tanya Sasuke mencoba memastikan.

"Hm... kalau tidak salah Menma memanggilnya... Naluto-Jii san." Jawab Ryuu sambil memegang dagunya mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Read n Review-nya MInna-chaaan**

 **n Thank you buat reviewnya...**

 **#YOUR REVIEW SO MEANT FOR ME**

 **Muaaach :***


	3. Onyx Meets Saphire

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje Abiiiiiiiiizzzzz, cerita yang menyinggung si Author, pokoknya banyak kekurangan..._**

 ** _Makanya, Read n Review, okeee_**

 ** _This is my third fic, I hope you will like it..._**

 ** _Happy Reading, Minna-Chaaan~~~_**

 ** _muaach :*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Onyx Meets Saphire_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kaa-san... Tou-san..." seru Naruto sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk di kursi menunggunya untuk makan malam. Pipinya yang terdapat guratan tanda lahir itu merona merah membuat ia bertambah manis.

"Wah, anak Kaa-san tambah manis, yaa.." kata Kaa-sannya sambil memeluk balik Naruto.

Wanita paruh baya bersurai merah yang berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki itu tampak sangat senang sekali menyambut anak bungsunya itu. Begitu pula laki-laki paruh baya yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan Naruto itu tampak memeluk erat anaknya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Tou-san bangga padamu." Kata Ayahnya sambil menepuk bahu Naruto yang terbalut kemeja putih ketat sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh seksinya.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san.. Kaa-san.."

Naruto tersenyum manis dengan semua kelembutannya, mengingat kedua orang inilah yang telah membesarkannya dan memberi semangat dalam hidupnya.

"Cih, dasar rubah berbulu domba." Cibir Kyuubi sambil memutar bola matanya bosan karena melihat sifat badboy Naruto yang tertutupi oleh sikap manisnya.

"Ada apa aniki?"

Naruto menoleh menatap aniki-nya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan di mata Kyuubi dan Senyum itu seperti mengatakan 'Kau tidak akan bernyawa besok kalau masih bicara.' Kyuubi langsung mengangguk mengerti setelah Naruto semakin melebarkan senyum setannya bertanda kalau adik bungsunya itu tidak main-main. Hii... bisa-bisa Naruto akan memberi hukuman yang tidak ingin Kyuubi bayangkan sebelumnya, yaitu... dilemparkan ke tengah kerumunan wanita-wanita seksi yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Hii... membayangkan itu semua membuat perut Kyuubi terasa mual.

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahaanmu di Kumo, Naru?" tanya Minato -ayah Naruto- sambil memotong steak dihadapannya dengan pisau dan garpu

"Hehehe... baik-baik saja, Tou-san! Malah perusahaan kami akan melakukan upgrade ke 5 minggu ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Upgrade ke 5? Secepat itu?"seru Minato tak percaya. Iris safirnya menyipit senang mendengar kabar baik ini. Bagaimana tidak? suatu perusahaan boleh melakukan upgrade jika standar pemasukan bersihnya mencapai target upgrade dan target upgrade itu tidak boleh kurang dari 10 Milyar perbulan, itu juga untuk upgrade pertama dan untuk melakukan upgrade selanjutnya, target upgrade kemarin di tambah 20 Milyar, jadi bisa dibayangkan berapa besar keuntungan perusahaan ramen instan milik Naruto yang baru memasuki tahun ke lima itu.

TOK TOK

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Apakah Kyuubi ada?" tanya sang tamu setelah beberapa detik Naruto membukakan pintu

Tamu beriris dan berambut raven itu cengo dan membeku di tempat saat melihat laki-laki berambut kuning cerah tampak berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto?!" serunya tak percaya.

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan laki-laki bersurai raven itu dan segera meneriaki nama aniki-nya.

"Humm, mencari aniki, kan? Kyuu-nii...Kyuu-nii... Itachi-Nii san mencarimu. Silahkan masuk aniki." Kata Naruto terdengar datar sambil mempersilahkan laki-laki berambut panjang yang dikuncir itu masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Hn."

Itachi hanya menyahut sebentar dan masuk mengikuti Naruto.

"Apa kabarmu?"

Naruto diam di tempat setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari (mantan) kakak iparnya itu. Entah mengapa mendengar itu membuat kakinya terasa lemas dan ingin cepat-cepat menjauh. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha lagi. Siapa pun itu.

"Oh! Kau, keriput!" seru Kyuubi sambil menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak berbalik pergi itu.

"Lepaskan, kuso!" Naruto yang manis itu berubah seperti singa kelaparan dan menatap tajam iris safir milik Kyuubi. Berkali-kali ia menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari tangan Kyuubi, tapi tampaknya Kyuubi tidak bercanda dengan cengkramannya.

Kaki Naruto semakin lemas seperti jelly dan wajah tannya memerah menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar dari iris laut miliknya.

Tes... Tes...

"Le..lepaskan aku... Kyuu-nii... hiks.." Kyuubi terbelalak mendapati adik kesayangannya itu menangis kecil sambil terus menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih ditahan oleh Kyuubi. Ia merasa lega karena sisi manis Naruto masih ada meskipun yang Kyuubi tahu akhir-akhir ini adiknya seperti singa yang siap menerkam gadis-gadis yang berada di diskotik.

"Aku akan pergi jika mengganggu." Kata Itachi yang juga sempat terdiam sekaligus kaget melihat Naruto merengek ketika Kyuubi menahannya tadi. Ia mulai beranjak dari sofa tetapi suara Naruto menginterupsinya.

"Tidak, aku... hanya..." Naruto langsung menghentakkan tangannya dengan kuat sehingga genggaman Kyuubi yang sempat mengendur itu terlepas. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat keluar rumah.

"Naruto! Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Kyuubi, kaki jenjangnya ia ajak sampai ke pintu rumah mereka untuk melihat arah Naruto pergi.

Naruto tak menghiraukannya, ia langsung tancap gas begitu tahu Kyuubi hendak menghampirinya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati. Ia menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan sikap adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kau.. ingin mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Itachi sambil menghela nafas kasar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk milik keluarga Namikaze itu setelah melihat Kyuubi kembali dengan dahi berkerut.

Mendengar itu iris safir Kyuubi menyipit meminta penjelasan lebih dari Itachi.

.

.

Naruto terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang tidak peduli speedometernya sudah mengarah ke angka 130 dan ia tidak peduli jika nantinya ia menabrak mobil atau motor seseorang. Ia juga tidak peduli jika nantinya ia juga akan tertabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan mengalami kecelakaan, Ia-Tidak-Peduli! Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia harus menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah bertingkat dua yang ia tempati sejak lahir itu.

Ia melirik sedikit wajahnya di kaca kecil panjang yang berada di atas persnellingnya, kemudian ia mengusap kasar air mata yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan tadi karena tak kuasa merasakan sakit lagi ketika melihat Itachi. Meskipun hanya kakak iparnya, entah mengapa baginya itu sama saja melihat wajah laki-laki yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi seumur hidupnya. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit dan ia tak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Keluarga Besar Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sial!" gerutu Naruto yang ternyata masih menitikkan air matanya itu. Ia kembali mengusapnya dengan kasar.

Mobilnya perlahan berhenti di sebuah tempat gemerlap yang hanya di terangi oleh kerlap kerlip lampu disko dengan lantunan musik keras yang dimainkan oleh seorang DJ wanita berbaju minim. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Naruto mengajak kakinya untuk berjalan memasuki tempat yang lumayan besar itu. Ia berjalan melewati barisan wanita-wanita seksi yang langsung menggerayangi tubuhnya saat ia masuk tempat gemerlap itu. Naruto tidak tertarik, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus segera memasukkan _Bloody Marry_ ke kerongkongannya, karena dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Bloody Marry," kata Naruto sambil duduk di depan seorang bartender yang berpakaian rapi. Bartender bersurai merah serta bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu tampak bingung lalu mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan minuman yang dipesan Naruto.

"Silahkan."

Bartender itu menyerahkan sebotol _Bloody Marry_ dengan sebuah gelas kecil di hadapan Naruto. Iris jade-nya melirik sedikit dan dapat menyimpulkan jika laki-laki bertampang manis di depannya ini sedang ada masalah, sehingga ia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di depan Naruto yang mulai menegak habis gelas kelimanya.

"Kenapa kau suka _Bloody Marry_?" tanya bartender ber _name tag_ 'Gaara' itu sambil mengangkat gelas besarnya yang berisi vodka.

"Kau tahu? _Bloody Marry_ kurang diminati pelanggan dan kau orang pertama dalam dua minggu ini yang meminta _Bloody Marry_."katanya

Naruto tersenyum mendengar bartender itu mengajaknya berbicara. Wajah tan manisnya terarah untuk menatap iris jade dari bartender itu.

"Kau tahu cerita Horor tentang _Bloody Marry?_ " tanya Naruto sambil menuangkan cairan merah seperti darah itu ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Gaara menggeleng penasaran. Matanya menyipit ingin tahu cerita horor _Bloody Marry_ yang disebutkan oleh pemuda manis di depannya itu.

"Marry, gadis cantik yang dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri di depan cermin. Ia di khianati kekasihnya sendiri." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih. Tanpa sadar cairan bening yang sempat ia tahan tadi kembali keluar dari iris safirnya.

"Sejak saat itu ia menghantui banyak orang sehingga ia dijuluki _Bloody Marry_." Lanjut Naruto sambil menghapus cairan bening yang tadi meluncur bebas dari irisnya.

"Aku menyukai ini karena dengan menegaknya aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu seperti Marry yang menghantui orang-orang untuk melupakan rasa sakit hatinya."

Naruto menuangkan kembali cairan itu ke gelasnya, lalu kembali menegaknya dengan cepat.

"Apa kasusmu sama dengan Marry?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Naruto terkekeh karena merasa pertanyaan Gaara benar-benar lucu dan sepertinya pengaruh alkohol sudah menjalar kesebagian tubuhnya.

"Lebih dari itu." Lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu ia bangkit sambil membawa gelas dan botolnya dari hadapan Gaara. Iris safirnya yang sedikit tertutup mulai menjelajahi isi diskotik itu mencoba mencari gadis yang bisa ia ajak bermain untuk mengusir rasa kesalnya.

Gaara terus memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan sampailah ia ditegur oleh bartender lain untuk kembali bekerja.

' _Bloody Marry_ ya?' gumam Gaara dalam hati sambil melihat Naruto punggung Naruto.

Tak usah berlama-lama, para gadis mulai menghampiri Naruto dan mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Kecupan-kecupan kasar pun ia berikan pada setiap gadis yang berada di sekelilingnya itu mencoba menyalurkan kekesalannya pada mereka.

"Tuaan..." desah seorang gadis berambut oranye yang sudah menelusuri tiap inci leher Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"Yaa...?" bisik Naruto tak kalah menggoda dari gadis itu.

"Bermainlah denganku... aku tidak akan meminta bayaran darimu." Tawarnya sambil terus menjilat leher tan milik Naruto.

"Oh ya? Kita lakukan di mana?" tanya Naruto yang kesadarannya sudah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol itu.

"Di sana." Tunjuk wanita bersurai oranye itu sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat oleh pintu.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menarik surai wanita itu dan segera melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Entah mengapa saat ia melumat bibir gadis itu, ia kembali teringat saat ia melihat 'orang itu' sedang bercinta dengan wanita jalang yang menjadi sekretaris 'orang itu'. Ketika ingatan itu kembali ia segera melepas pagutannya dan meremas surai kuning cerahnya dengan kasar.

"Maaf, lain kali saja." Kata Naruto sambil tertunduk lemas dengan iris safirnya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa? Apakah saya sudah melakukan kesalahan?" tanya gadis itu sedikit takut-takut ketika melihat perubahan drastis oleh laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Naruto menggeleng kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian pergilah, ini untuk kalian." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik keluar setengah dari isi dompetnya itu, kemudian ia meletakkan uangnya di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sontak semua gadis yang tadi menggerayanginya berebut untuk mendapatkan uang itu tak terkecuali gadis yang mengajaknya untuk bercinta tadi.

"Cih, Dasar jalang!" Cibir Naruto saat melihat gadis-gadis itu berebut untuk mendapatkan uang itu, ia tersenyum sedih melihatnya.

Setelah gadis-gadis itu pergi ia mengambil botolnya dan mulai menegak isinya tanpa memakai gelas.

"Sudah selesai dengan semua ini?"

Seseorang tampak berjalan ke arah Naruto yang semakin larut dalam minuman beralkohol itu. Iris safirnya yang senada dengan milik Naruto menatap tajam adiknya yang tampak terpuruk itu. Kyuubi... dialah orang itu. Semakin ia mendekati adiknya itu semakin terasa luka yang selama ini Naruto tutup-tutupi dari keluarganya. Ia melihat adiknya menangis sambil menegak _Bloody Marry_ itu, ia tidak tega. Kedua tangannya terbentang dan memeluk erat adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Naru-chan." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada sedih. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa, Hah?! Hehehe..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa geli mendengar kakaknya yang entah kenapa tahu keberadaannya itu. Iris safirnya tampak sayu dan menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Naru-chan..." lirih Kyuubi sambil memeluk adiknya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang membuat Naruto jadi seperti itu denganmu?"tanya Kyuubi sambil duduk di atas sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia sukai sejak SMA dulu.

"Ini karena perceraian dia dan Sasuke." Kata Itachi dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan kelopak matanya ia tutup rapat.

"Apa?! Memangnya kenapa? Apakah Naruto merasa bersalah meminta bercerai dengan Sasuke? Sehingga... dia malu padamu?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya beberapa senti kedepan.

"Bukan, masalahnya terletak pada Sasuke, bukan pada Naruto."

"Ck, cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, setahuku mereka tampak mesra dulu." Kata Kyuubi sambil berdecak kesal.

"Naruto... melihat Sasuke bercinta dengan sekretarisnya serta menceraikannya tepat dihari ulang tahunnya 6 tahun lalu."

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Itachi itu sukses membuat Kyuubi seperti disambar petir. Matanya langsung berkilat marah dan giginya gemeretuk menahan emosi yang seakan meletup-letup dari kepalanya.

"Ternyata begitu... gara-gara adikmu ya? Pantas saja aku merasa aneh setelah perceraian mereka, Kau tahu, Uchiha? Adikku jadi seorang pemain wanita gara-gara itu! Dan.. apakah adikmu tahu? Semenjak saat itu juga adikku sering menghabiskan waktunya di diskotik." Kyuubi bangkit dan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Itachi yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sial! Meski kau sahabat terbaikku, aku tak segan-segan akan memukul wajah adikmu kalau bertemu nanti." Kata Kyuubi sambil terduduk lemas di sofa yang ia duduki tadi.

 _'Naru-chan.. pantas saja kau bilang... "Mereka... memang menarik dan jalang, sama dengan wanita yang sudah merebut orang yang kucintai dulu. Menarik dan jalang.".'_

""Aku sudah bicara dengan Sasuke tentang masalah perceraian mereka tepat dihari setelah Sasuke menikah lagi dengan sekretarisnya itu. Tetapi ia bilang jika ia sudah menentukan keputusannya sendiri. Dan kau tahu? Adikku sudah mendapatkan hukuman atas kebodohannya."

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ingin menemui malaikat pirangku itu dan di sinilah aku berada. Duduk di kursi kemudi mobilku dan mengamati TK Konoha yang mulai ramai karena waktu pulang sudah tiba. Iris onyx-ku mencoba mencari-cari anak kecil berambut kuning yang menjadi teman sekelas Ryuu.

20 menit sudah ku tunggu dan anak kecil yang bernama Menma itu belum juga keluar. Padahal TK itu sudah mulai sepi.

"Ck, ada apa ini?" Kataku.

Aku pun membuka pintu mobilku dan berjalan keluar menuju TK yang tak jauh dari tempatku memarkirkan mobil.

"Tou-san." Panggil Ryuu sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang, Ryuu?" tanyaku sambil berjongkok di depannya.

"Hum, aku balu saja menyelesaikan tugas menganyamku, Tou-san." Kata Ryuu sambil mempout-kan bibirnya merasa bersalah karena telah membuatku menunggu.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Temanmu Menma di mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah! Menma sudah pulang lebih dulu, Tou-san. Dia cepat, sih menganyamnya." Kata Ryuu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal.

"Jadi... ya.. mungkin sebelum Tou-san ke sini dia sudah dijemput Jii-san nya." Kata Ryuu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Mendengar itu, aku mengerang kesal karena tumben sekali si Dobe itu tidak terlambat.

"Ck, Ya sudah... ayo pulang." Kataku sambil menggendong Ryuu yang mungkin sedari tadi mati bosan karena tugas menganyamnya. Ya.. ia benci hal-hal yang seperti itu, menganyam, menempel, menggambar atau melukis. Jika ia diberi pilihan antara mengerjakan soal Ujian Akhir Sekolah anak SD dan menganyam ia akan memilih opsi pertama, mengerjakan soal UAS anak SD! Sebenarnya Ryuu ingin langsung ku daftarkan ke Sekolah Dasar, tapi Kaa-san mencegahku, beliau bilang meski jenius ia tetaplah anak-anak, jadi.. perlakukanlah ia layaknya anak seumurannya. Ya.. akhirnya aku mendaftarkannya ke TK Konoha.

"Tou-san ingin balikan lagi ya, dengan Naluto Jii-san?" tanya Ryuu.

Mataku membulat mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar tenang itu, kemudian aku tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari jalanan mulus yang sedang kulalui itu.

"Kalau Ryuu setuju, Tou-san takkan menolak." Kataku sambil tersenyum mencoba mengetahui apakah anak semata wayangku yang tampan itu menyukai Naruto meski baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Uhm... Lyuu sih setuju saja, Naluto Jii-san kayaknya olang yang baik." Kata Ryuu sedikit malu-malu terdengar di kalimatnya dan benar saja, ekor mataku menangkap wajah tampannya dihiasi rona merah.

.

Esoknya aku melakukan hal diluar kebiasaanku kembali, M-E-N-U-N-G-G-U. Biasanya akulah yang ditunggu klien atau bawahanku, tetapi kali ini akulah yang menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Duduk di dalam mobil sambil terus memperhatikan TK Konoha yang sepi karena anak-anak didiknya masih belajar. Kali ini aku benar-benar seperti penguntit yang hendak menculik anak-anak, mengintai dan terus mengintai. Mataku melihat ke arah jam digital yang terpasang di mobilku.

"11.40" gumamku.

Ya.. aku rela meninggalkan kantorku untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, karena mungkin saja ia akan pergi lagi. Jadi, bisa kalian tebak, aku sudah datang 20 menit sebelum waktu belajar anak TK Konoha berakhir hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang pernah ku sakiti hatinya itu.

20 Menit berlalu...

Semua anak didik di sana keluar dari kelas mereka, tak terkecuali Ryuu yang tampak berjalan dengan anak berambut kuning cerah dan beriris safir. Gotcha! Aku berseru riang dalam hati. Segera ku buka pintu mobilku dan keluar dengan langkah yang agak dipercepat agar bisa menemui bocah manis yang memiliki surai kuning itu.

"Lho? Tou-san sudah datang." Kata Ryuu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Bocah pirang dan beriris safir itu mengikuti arah pandangan Ryuu, sampailah irisnya bertemu dengan ku.

"Ah! kau sudah dijemput lupanya... dah Lyuu." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

"Hey, Menma... tunggu!" kataku setengah berteriak agar ia tidak pergi, sukses! Ia menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa Jii-san?" tanya Menma sambil berjalan menghampiriku yang sudah menggandeng tangan Ryuu.

"Uhm.. apa kau mengenal Naruto Namikaze?" tanyaku gugup setengah mati, padahal aku hanya berbicara dengan bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Ah itu Jii-san ku. Lyuu pernah melihatnya, ya kan, Lyuu?" kata Menma sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

Tiba-tiba.

"Menmaa!" teriak sebuah suara yang membuat kedua pasang onyx-ku mencari asal suara yang tidak asing bagiku itu.

"Ah! Kaa-san ku menjemput. Jaa Lyuu... Jaa Jii-san." Kata Menma sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku pun berdecak kesal karena tidak berhasil bertemu dengan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _'Kami-sama, apakah kau tidak rela mempertemukanku kembali dengan Naruto?'_ tanyaku dalm hati sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

 **END Sasuke's POV**

.

.

Cahaya matahari tampak masuk dari cela-cela gorden yang terbuka sedikit itu menyinari seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah yang masih tidur nyenyak di dalam gulungan selimutnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena pengaruh alkohol tadi malam, dan rambutnya yang cerah itu tampak awut-awutan.

Tiba-Tiba...

 _Free... You will feel free.._

 _Like a bird in the sky_

 _Like a lion in the jungle_

Naruto berdecak kesal sambil meraba mejanya.

SRET

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" kata Naruto setelah menggeser gambar telepon berwarna hijau ke arah kanan.

"Data-data Upgrade akan dilihat besok, Naruto. Ada 8 Perusahaan besar yang akan menguji kelayakan upgrade."

"What?! Besok? Jangan bercanda, Shika! Aku baru 3 hari menginjakkan kaki di Konoha."

"Terserah kau saja, perusahaanmu ini mau di upgrade atau tidak, HAH!"

"i... Iya, iya... siang ini aku sudah ada di Kumo."

KLIK

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Kumo.

.

.

"Uchiha-sama, ada surat undangan dari Badan Upgrade. Sepertinya anda diundang untuk menjadi penguji kelayakan ugrade sebuah perusahaan baru di Kumo." Kata seorang laki-laki bersurai raven dan memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya, Sai Shimura, sekretarisnya.

Iris onyx milik Sasuke melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang diklip dengan rapi di tangan Sai.

"Ini, Uchiha-sama."

Sekretarisnya memberikan lembaran itu ke tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi berteman dengan keyboard laptopnya.

Iris onyx-nya mulai menyapu satu per satu tulisan yang ada di sana dengan cepat namun tepat.

 _'Rasengan Group, namanya tak asing. Hm.. perusahaan ramen instan, boleh juga, baru lima tahun sudah upgrade yang ke lima. Jadwalnya... hari senin, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus menitipkan Ryuu pada Kaa-san lagi.'_ Sasuke tampak berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia menyerahkan kembali lembaran-lembaran kertas tadi ke tangan Sai sambil menautkan jemari tangannya di depan wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha-sama?" tanya sekretarisnya itu dengan lembut.

"Hn. Aku akan hadir."

.

.

 **Hari Senin**

 **06.25 Pagi**

"Semua berkasnya sudah disiapkan, Shika?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang dasinya di depan sebuah cermin besar di ruangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, semuanya ada di atas mejamu."

"Makanan dan Snacknya sudah siap, Kiba?"

"Tentu, bos."

"Proyektor dan slide-nya sudah di pasang, Shino?"

"Begitulah..."

"Jas dan rompiku sudah di setrika, Shion?"

"Tentu, Naruto-kun."

"Aku berjanji akan mengadakan pesta jika upgrade kelima ini sukses." Kata Naruto. Ia benar-benar rapi dengan setelan kemeja putih bersih berlist hitam di kerahnya itu. Ya.. Kemeja yang ia pakai sekarang telah dikecilkan dibagian pinggangnya, karena Naruto tidak suka memakai baju yang terlalu besar dari ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil itu. Yapz! Kemeja ketatnya itu sukses membingkai keindahan tubuhnya yang sering menjadi obrolan laki-laki dan perempuan disekitar perusahaannya. Setelah itu ia memakai rompinya yang berwarna abu-abu muda senada dengan jasnya.

" dan ini jas anda." Kata Shion sambil menyerahkan jasnya yang telah disetrika rapi itu pada Naruto. Ya... ruangan pribadinya itu sudah tampak seperti rumahnya. Ruang tamu, dapur, kamar serta ruang bermain pun ada di sana. Ruang bermain? Yupz.. Naruto benar-benar hobi sekaligus jago bermain Playstation padahal usianya sudah masuk kepala tiga. Jadi, kalau ia sedang senggang dan merasa bosan ia akan bermain Playstation dengan kaset permainan yang lengkap di sana. Terbukti dengan ribuan kaset berjajar rapi di sebuah lemari kayu berwarna coklat tua di sisi ruang bermain itu.

Naruto langsung memakai jasnya yang juga sengaja ia kecilkan bagian pinggangnya. Entah ia seperti ingin tebar pesona di sidang upgrade perusahaannya itu.

"Kau ingin menghadiri acara pernikahan atau menjadi pembicara, Naruto?" kata Shikamaru yang mulai jengah dengan tubuh indah Naruto yang terlihat menggodanya itu.

"Ck, para penilai kelayakan upgrade itu melihat dari casing-nya dulu." Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Shikamaru.

"Cih, terserah padamu saja, Naruto!" decih Shikamaru sambil bangkit untuk mengambil kopi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shion selaku asisten Naruto.

"Ayo semangaaat!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas. Ia berharap hari ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

 **07.30**

Semua tamu kehormatan yang diundang untuk menjadi penilai kelayakan upgrade itu sudah duduk di depan meja yang sudah di tentukan oleh perusahaan Naruto, termasuk seorang duda beranak satu yang memiliki paras tampan itu. Ia tampak berdiam diri sambil menunggu kedatangan owner sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan baru yang memiliki keberanian melakukan upgrade kelima itu. Ya.. biasanya perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah berdiri bertahun-tahun pun belum tentu bernyali untuk melakukan upgrade kelima yang katanya seperti tempat sidang terdakwa pelaku pembunuhan itu, dikarenakan para penguji kelayakan upgrade dipersilahkan untuk mengkritik habis-habisan atau pun memberi saran kepada pembicara yang menjelaskan sistem perusahaan mereka dan bayangkan saja... seluruh karyawan disuruh untuk ikut mendengarkan si pembicara menjelaskan, mengingat upgrade kelima ini adalah upgrade terakhir suatu perusahaan di Negara Hi. Jika sudah melakukan upgrade kelima, perusahaan itu bebas untuk mengembangkan sayapnya, atau bisa dibilang upgrade kelima adalah upgrade elite untuk mendapat hak-hak istimewa.

 **Naruto POV**

Haah... entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas menetralisir detak jantungku yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang dan cepat.

"Shika, berkasnya sudah, kan?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan, aku meremas tanganku sendiri sebelum memasuki pintu ruang pertemuan.

"Ck, seratus kali sudah ku bilang... berkas itu sudah siap dan kau tinggal membawanya ke dalam sini!" tunjuk Shikamaru pada pintu gedung pertemuan yang berada dihadapanku, pintu khusus untukku memasuki tempat pertemuan ini, karena para karyawan masuk lewat pintu depan yang mungkin masih berdesakan masuk untuk mendengarkanku berbicara secara langsung.

"Benar-benar sudah siap, kan?" tanyaku lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Shikamaru menggeram kesal.

"Kalau anda masih bertanya masalah berkas itu, aku tak segan-segan memukulmu, Naruto-sama." Kata Shikamaru dengan menekankan kata 'Naruto-sama' di sana.

"Cepat masuk!" titah Shikamaru padaku.

 _'Cih, siapa pemimpin siapa bawahan sih..'_ batinku mencibir titah Shikamaru tadi.

CKLEK

Aku membuka pintu khusus itu perlahan mencoba setenang mungkin.

 _'Tak apa Naruto, Tak apa... anggap saja sidang biasa...'_ batinku.

Jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan, apalagi gedung pertemuan itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening ketika mendengar pintu khusus itu dibuka oleh seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah AKU!

Benar saja, gedung pertemuan itu sudah benar-benar penuh dan tidak ada satu kursi pun yang tersisa. Mungkin malah terbilang banyak karyawan/wati yang berdiri demi melihatku menjelaskan kepada penguji tentang sistem perusahaan.

Di tengah kegalauan hatiku, mataku tertuju kepada seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang terus menunduk dan sibuk dengan data yang akan ku jelaskan nantinya, sehingga ia tidak melihatku memasuki ruang pertemua. Kakiku terasa lemas apalagi setelah melihat sebuah papan berdiri di atas meja laki-laki itu dengan tulisan 'Uchiha Corp'.

 _'Kami-sama, ku mohoon... jika itu memang orang itu... jangan biarkan aku terduduk lemas di sini. Ku mohoon... kali ini saja.'_ Pintaku pada Kami-sama. Jantungku yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang malah bertambah kencang serasa ingin meledak. Aku langsung terduduk lemas di atas kursiku yang sudah disediakan bersama Shikamaru-sekretaris perusahaan, Kiba-Direktur Pemasaran, Neji-Direktur dan Keuangan, Shino-Direktur Dalam Lapangan, dan Chouji-Direktur Luar Lapangan.

"Kenapa... kau tidak bilang kalau Uchiha Corp juga menjadi penguji." Bisikku dengan bibir gemetar pada Shikamaru. Ingatanku tentang kejadian di hari ulang tahunku itu mulai muncul dan mengganggu isi kepalaku, tanpa sadar di sisi kedua irisku sudah menggenang air mata yang siap kutumpahkan.

 _'Oh Kami-sama... kumohoon.'_ Lirihku dalam hati. Wajahku ku tundukkan untuk menutupi mataku yang tampak mulai memerah.

"Eh?! Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada khawatir saat melihatku hampir menangis. Apalagi aku sangat yakin kalau wajah tanku sudah memutih.

Ku genggam tangan Shikamaru kuat-kuat untuk menenangkan diriku dan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

"Ayo, kau bisa Naruto!"

"Iya, aku yakin..."

"Cepatlah Pak Owner! Kami mengandalkanmu."

"Fight, Naruto! Kau adalah bos kami, jadi jangan memikirkan hal lain diluar sistem perusahaan kita."

Aku sedikit kaget saat seseorang mengatakan hal itu, dia adalah sang Direktur Pemasaran-Kiba, yang telah menjadi teman sehidup sematiku.

' _Ya... Kiba benar, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain diluar dari apa yang akan dibicarakan.'_ Batinku. Apalagi mendengar support dari bawahan-bawahanku itu membuat debar jantungku mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian berdiri dengan senyum termanis yang aku punya untuk menghilangkan semua beban berat yang berada di otakku saat ini.

"Terima Kasih telah hadir pada kesempatan kali ini, Tuan-tuan. Saya, Naruto Namikaze adalah Owner sekaligus Presdir di perusahaan Rasengan Group yang akan menjelaskan sistem bisnis perusahaan kami sebagai salah satu syarat untuk melakukan Upgrade tahap akhir." Kataku dengan percaya diri.

Kepala bermahkotakan rambut raven itu mendongak sambil menaruh kertas-kertas yang ia baca tadi di atas meja dan iris kami tanpa sengaja bertemu... Onyx meets again with Saphire.

 **END Naruto POV**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Read n Review, pliiiissss**

 **n makasih klo sebelumnya sudah review... :D**

 **Your Review so Meant for me :D**

 **Thank you for reading**


	4. You Hate Me, Dobe Do you?

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

 _ **Warning! SN/ Yaoi/SasuNaru (Of Course! Always!) , Gaje (Abiiiizzzz), TYPO (Bangeeet), OOC (Out of Character), and masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, harap dimaklumi, ya... Minna-chaaan :* Jangan lupa di Read (kalo suka :D, kalo enggak :'( nggak apa-apa kok :) ) and jgan lupa kirim review bwt perbaikan...**_

 _ **Oh iya, makasih buat Minna yang udah read atau review cerita Miyu...**_

 _ **Moga Minna-chan suka cerita Miyu kali ini...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _You Hate me, Dobe... do you?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Sasuke POV**

Irisku menatap lekat-lekat tiap barisan huruf yang tertata rapi di berkas yang sedang ku pegang itu, mencoba memahami dan mengetahui tentang sistem bisnis perusahaan mereka sebelum dijelaskan oleh Owner perusahaan ramen instan itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Terima Kasih telah hadir pada kesempatan kali ini, Tuan-tuan. Saya, Naruto Namikaze adalah Owner sekaligus Presdir di perusahaan Rasengan Group yang akan menjelaskan sistem perusahaan kami sebagai salah satu syarat untuk melakukan Upgrade tahap akhir."

Aku segera mengangkat wajahku ketika mendengar nama itu untuk memastikan seperti apa rupa Owner dan Pemimpin perusahaan hebat ini.

DEG

Iris onyx-ku terbelalak tak percaya dan... pandangan kami bertemu tanpa sengaja membuat jantungku langsung berdebar keras.

 _'Oh Kami-sama engkau benar-benar baik padaku.'_ Batinku OOC.

Helaian kuning cerahnya masih tertata jabrik seperti dulu, hanya saja terlihat lebih pendek. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut sempurna oleh kemeja putih berlapis rompi dan jas abu-abu yang memperlihatkan bentuk pinggangnya yang indah itu. Iris safirnya jernih menyeretku kembali masuk ke dalam lautan yang tak berujung. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang terpesona. Presdir-presdir dari perusahaan besar yang berjajar di sebelah kiri dan kananku pun ikut terpesona dengan Owner sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan yang bernyali untuk melakukan upgrade kelima itu.

"Muda sekali, apakah umurnya 22 tahun?"

"Hebat, masih muda sudah punya perusahaan sendiri."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari presdir-presdir yang terpesona akan sosok Naruto yang bisa dibilang tidak terlihat sudah berkepala tiga itu. Aku juga tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat melihat sosoknya yang sangat manis itu, sosok yang kucari keberadaannya itu.

Ia mulai melakukan presentasi dengan lugas, tenang dan sangat professional. Gerak tubuh dan bahasanya juga sangat meyakinkan terbukti dari para presdir yang tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari penjelasan Naruto. Ia benar-benar berubah drastis dari yang ku tahu, mungkin selama enam tahun ini ia berusaha mati-matian agar punya perusahaan sendiri dan mengembangkannya. Aku juga tidak memungkiri bahwa penjelasannya membuatku yang sedari tadi ingin berkomunikasi dengannya bungkam, begitu pula dengan ketujuh presdir yang menjadi penguji kelayakan upgrade itu tidak ada yang memberi kritik dan mungkin hanya beberapa pertanyaan yang terlontar dari presdir-presdir yang sejatinya hanya untuk menguji sejauh apa ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah dalam perusahaanya. Semuanya benar-benar ia jelaskan secara mendetail sehingga tidak ada celah untuk kami memberi kritik. Ia benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sangat matang, tak heran jika ia berani melakukan upgrade tahap akhir tersebut.

"Ya... saya kira cukup penjelasan yang dapat saya jabarkan, jika terdapat hal yang tabu atau kurang jelas saya persilahkan untuk bertanya atau jika terdapat kekurangan kami membuka lebar tangan kami untuk menerima saran dan kritik anda." Katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

PROK.. PROK...

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh mengisi seluruh gedung itu, kulihat Naruto tampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung, karena mendapat tepuk tangan semeriah itu. Kami para penguji pun berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya lirih, ia kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat, lalu ia kembali ketempat duduknya bersama direktur-direktur perusahaannya.

 _'Kau takkan kulepaskan.'_ Batinku sambil menyeringai.

 **END Sasuke POV**

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku bisa bernafas lega setelah kakiku kembali ke tempat dudukku bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Jujur saja, berbicara 2 Jam penuh itu tidak mudah, ditambah terdapat orang yang tidak ingin kau temui di tempat itu. Semakin memperburuk hati dan pikiran. Untung saja Kami-sama tidak memunculkan kembali memori paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku itu disaat aku menjelaskan tadi. Bagaimana tidak? iris onyx-nya tidak teralihkan dariku yang berdiri menjelaskan sistem bisnis perusahaanku itu. Padahal aku berdo'a supaya ia mengabaikanku atau ada orang yang menghubunginya lalu ia pergi dan tidak mendengarkanku lagi. Sepertinya itu hanya angan-angan. Ck, Jika saja dia bukan salah satu penguji, aku akan memanggil security untuk mengusirnya keluar karena konsentrasiku bisa buyar karena laki-laki _shit_ itu!

"Hebat Naruto! Hebat! presentasimu benar-benar membuat mereka bungkam." Kata Shikamaru dengan semangat padahal dia selalu tampak tidak tertarik dengan hal apapun. Aku diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru dan yang lain. Entah mengapa hatiku masih sakit dan perasaan sakit itu terasa mencakar-cakar dadaku kembali, padahal ketika presentasi, kejadian buruk itu tidak menggelayut di pikiranku.

"Nah, ayo kita berjabat tangan dengan presdir-presdir yang sudah mendengarkan penjelasanmu tadi." Kata Shikamaru lagi sambil memegang bahuku untuk berdiri.

Apa dia bilang? Berjabat tangan? Tidak! tanpa sadar aku menggeleng dan kembali terduduk di kursiku membuat Shikamaru dan teman-temanku yang lain heran sekaligus terkejut ketika mendapati aku benar-benar lemas.

"Ini hanya formalitas, Naruto. Kau kan owner, bersikaplah professional." Kata Kiba temanku satu-satunya yang mengetahui masalahku dengan si presdir Uchiha Corp itu.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Ada benarnya yang dikatakan Kiba, Apa kata presdir-presdir itu nanti jika sang owner tidak mau berjabat tangan dengan mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak menyetujui upgrade itu kepada BUNH.

Apa boleh buat.

Ku angkat tubuhku susah payah dan berjalan menghampiri jajaran presdir-presdir yang sudah berdiri ingin berjabat tangan denganku itu. Satu persatu mulai kujabat tangan mereka dengan hangat dan senyum mentari yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Malah Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama yang menjadi presdir Sarutobi Corp itu langsung memintaku untuk bekerja sama. Ah! bukan hanya Sarutobi Corp saja, Hatake Corp dan Yamanaka Corp juga mengajakku bekerja sama. Sampailah kakiku melangkah tepat di depan presdir Uchiha Corp yang sudah berdiri dan masih memasang wajah datarnya seperti dulu. Aku tampak ragu menjabat tangannya, aku takut memori itu kembali lagi, aku takut.. karena rasanya benar-benar sakit. Alhasil irisku hanya menatap tangannya yang sudah terulur itu sekilas dan melewatinya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun ataupun menjabat tangannya. Terdengar kejam? Aku tak peduli! Seperti ia tidak peduli dengan perasaanku.

Melihat itu Shikamaru yang berada di belakangku langsung melotot dan refleks menarik tubuhku untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau." Kataku pada Shikamaru dengan nada dingin dan aku pun kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Shikamaru yang meminta maaf padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

 **END Naruto POV**

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" teriak Shikamaru mencak-mencak di dalam ruang pribadi Naruto yang ramai oleh teman-teman Naruto yang lain.

"Uchiha itu perusahaan terbesar di negara kita! apa kau sudah tak waras lagi, Hah! Kalau kita bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu, aku yakin, perusahaanmu akan maju pesat." Kata Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kesal surainya. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di depan Naruto yang sedari tadi tertunduk dengan hati yang terasa seperti diremas, apalagi ingatan enam tahun lalu itu berputar-putar kembali dikepalanya dan tanpa sadar ia menangis kecil.

"Kau tahu itu, kan?! Memangnya apa salahnya tinggal berjabat tangan dengan presdir itu? Dia itu presdir Naruto, Presdir Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu!"

Shikamaru semakin gusar memarahi Naruto yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menangis itu. Ya.. Shikamaru sudah tak memikirkan posisinya sebagai bawahan Naruto lagi, yang terpenting sekarang ia ingin Naruto sadar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, Naruto pasti punya alasan kuat kenapa ia tidak ingin berjabat dengan presdir itu." Kata Neji sambil membimbing Shikamaru untuk duduk di sofa bersama yang lain.

"Nah, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tak mau menjabat tangan Presdir Uchiha Corp itu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap Naruto.

Semua terdiam termasuk Shikamaru, tetapi perlahan-lahan mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara tangisan kecil yang tampak ditahan itu.

"Naruto.."Lirih Kiba memanggil nama temannya yang terisak itu.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya, Shika? Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat wajah tan manisnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata yang sesekai ia usap dengan kasar.

Shikamaru yang awalnya marah besar itu langsung bungkam saat melihat atasannya yang selalu bersemangat itu menangis dalam diam dan tak dapat dipungkiri jika Naruto benar-benar terlihat sedih. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar di dada Shikamaru yang notabene-nya masih bersikap angkuh dan masih terlihat marah itu.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya, Naru-chan." Kata Kiba sambil mengelus lembut bahu Naruto yang sudah bergetar dari tadi.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya, kan?" kata Naruto dengan mata berkilat marah pada Shikamaru. Ia langsung bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan cepat menuju sebuah lemari kayu yang berada di samping meja kerjanya. Ia tampak mengobrak –abrik isi lemari itu, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naruto berdiri tepat di depan Shikamaru yang merasa bersalah itu.

"Kau lihat ini?" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua orang laki-laki ber-tuxedo putih dengan tangan saling mengaitkan satu sama lain.

"Wajah siapa yang ada di sampingku ini? Si presdir sial itu, kan?" teriak Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dengan ujung kemeja putihnya.

"Aku menikah dengannya dan ia.. mencampakkanku!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya, setelah itu ia membanting foto berbingkai itu ke lantai sehingga terdengarlah suara 'PRANG' saat bingkai foto itu hancur berkeping-keping di atas lantai.

Naruto pun berjalan keluar, namun sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang pribadinya itu. Ia menoleh sebentar lalu berkata dengan pandangan menusuk yang terarah pada Shikamaru.

"Aku bukanlah Owner hebat yang bisa membedakan urusan pribadi dan bisnis." Kata Naruto. Ia pun pergi dari ruang pribadinya sambil terus mengusap kasar air mata yang jatuh dari irisnya.

Sepeninggal Naruto, teman-temannya yang lain hanya saling pandang dan diam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya Kiba berdiri sambil menghampiri Shikamaru yang dua tahun ini menjadi pacarnya. Ia mengelus lembut bahu Shikamaru sambil menarik bibirnya, bukan tersenyum... hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya.

"Presdir itu bercinta di depan matanya, padahal status mereka sudah menikah. Kau tahu alasan presdir itu? Dia bilang, dia harus mempunyai keturunan untuk meneruskan Uchiha Corp dan langsung menceraikan Naruto saat itu juga, pada tanggal 10 Oktober enam tahun lalu tepat dihari ulang tahunnya." Kata Kiba dengan pelan.

Teman-teman Naruto yang berada di sana langsung terdiam dengan penjelasan Kiba.

"Makanya, sewaktu hendak menjelaskan sistem bisnis kita dia menangis, karena sampai sekarang ia masih shock dengan kejadian waktu itu." Lanjut Kiba lagi.

"Nah, semua sudah jelas, Shika. Kau harus minta maaf." Kata Neji tegas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Shikamaru hanya tertunduk dan mengangguk lemah.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku sambil menutup kedua mataku mencoba menenangkan diri dengan terpaan angin malam yang dingin menusuk. Hatiku terasa hancur hari ini, otakku terasa mati rasa selama persekian detik dia berhadapan denganku siang tadi. Padahal aku sudah berharap besar tangan tan halusnya menjabat dengan lembut tanganku, tetapi itu hanya angan belaka dan bukan sebuah hal yang nyata. Aku memang bodoh! Kalian bisa mengatakannya begitu. Aku sudah mencampakkannya dan telah memberi kado terburuk di hari ulang tahunnya, tetapi masih berharap ia mau memaafkanku serta menerimaku kembali. Haah... Aku terlalu simple menerjemahkan takdir dan harapan.

"Naruto..." lirihku tanpa sadar.

Dapat ku ingat kembali saat ia hanya diam terpaku saat acara jabat tangan dengan presdir-presdir penguji tadi. Terpaku di depanku tanpa senyum mentarinya yang ia tunjukan kepada setiap presdir, kecuali aku. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar saat tiba giliranku yang seharusnya mendapatkan sentuhan tangannya dan melirik tanganku yang sudah terulur lalu ia... melaluiku begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa sebuah senyuman, tanpa jabat tangan dan tanpa adu pandang. Hatiku langsung hancur seketika. Ku tarik kembali tanganku yang sempat terulur itu, kemudian ku sembunyikan ke dalam saku celanaku. Aku malu, benar-benar malu sekaligus hancur. Dia... benar-benar sudah membenciku...

.

.

Naruto menegak _Bloody Marry_ yang berada didalam gelasnya dengan cepat, kemudian ia mengisi gelasnya kembali hingga habislah isi botol ketiga itu. Matanya tampak sayu dan pancaran kekesalan terpatri tepat di irisnya. Ia berkali-kali mengumpat dan memaki satu nama yang membuat ia benar-benar trauma akan hal yang bernama pernikahan dan cinta. Siapa lagi kalau bukan presdir Uchiha Corp yang tadi siang ia temui di Gedung Pertemuan, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hai.. apakah kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya seorang bartender berwajah tampan dan berambut merah bername tag _'Sasori'_. Ia langsung duduk di hadapan Naruto yang benar-benar teler itu.

"Hehehe... apa urusanmu?" sungut Naruto sambil mencibir bartender yang menurutnya sok perhatian itu.

"Aku yakin, kau ingin melupakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk kau lupakan, benar?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda tipe uke yang tengah menikmati _Bloody Marry-_ nya itu. Entah mengapa, ia penasaran kenapa pemuda manis yang terlihat polos itu masuk ke dalam tempat yang sejatinya digunakan oleh orang-orang dewasa. (Yaa... karena Sasori mengira Naruto masih berumur dua puluh tahunan). Apalagi dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya ia adalah orang penting. Maka dari itu, ia berinisiatif untuk sekedar berbicara dengan pemuda manis yang sudah menghabiskan 3 botol _Bloody Marry_ kurang dari 20 Menit itu.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku memukulmu, hehehehe..." kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan tinju lemahnya di depan Sasori yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ck, bukan hanya kau saja yang mengalaminya.. hampir 70% orang yang datang kemari memiliki alasan yang sama denganmu."katanya. Ia tampak merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya dan mengeluarkannya.

"Termasuk juga aku..."lirih bartender berwajah tampan itu.

"Cih, aku tidak sama denganmu. Kau menggangguku." Kata Naruto sambil terus menegak _Bloody Marry_ yang bertengger manis di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi, kau harus membuka mulutmu dulu." Kata bartender itu sambil menyembunyikan benda sebesar permen yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Buka mulut? Seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mencoba mengejek hal yang Sasori pinta tadi. Ia terkekeh geli karena hampir separuh tubuhnya sudah terpengaruh oleh alkohol.

GLUP

Sasori langsung memasukkan 'sesuatu' tadi ke dalam mulut Naruto yang terbuka lebar.

"HOEK...!"

Naruto ingin memuntahkan benda sebesar permen yang sedang berada di mulutnya itu, tetapi Sasori langsung menutup mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasori sambil memberikan senyuman manis untuk Naruto.

Mata Naruto berkedip-kedip karena merasakan benda yang Sasori masukkan tadi benar-benar pahit seperti obat, tapi...tunggu dulu... beberapa saat kemudian, mata Naruto tidak berkedap-kedip lagi, ia tampak menikmati sesuatu yang ada di mulutnya tadi.

Perlahan-lahan Sasori melepas bekapannya pada mulut Naruto.

"Ini permen?"tanya Naruto sambil mengecap 'sesuatu'yang pahit tadi, tetapi lambat-laun 'sesuatu' yang ia sangka permen itu terasa manis sekali di mulutnya.

"Ya... itu permen. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasori yang masih setia duduk di hadapannya.

"Permen aneh, tadi pahit... hmm... kenapa jadi manis seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengecap permen aneh yang ada di dalam mulutnya tadi.

"Itu permen sekaligus obat untuk menyadarkan pelanggan kami yang sudah mabuk berat. Permen itu juga berguna untuk melupakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Nah, tanpa sadar kau melupakan masalahmu,kan?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Entah mengapa ia merasa kepalanya tidak berkunang-kunang lagi serta memorinya tentang Sasuke menguar seperti tertiup angin setelah mengecap rasa pahit permen itu.

"Ini, aku punya beberapa... mungkin akan menenangkan pemuda yang masih labil sepertimu." Kata Sasori yang sukses membuat dahi Naruto mengerut dan kedua alisnya hampir menyatu.

"Hoy! Aku lebih tua darimu!" seru Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk wajah Sasori yang tampak menghela nafas dengan pemuda yang berada di depannya ini.

"Ck, aku berumur 25 tahun, bocah! Tentu saja lebih tua darimu." Kata Sasori sambil menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"25 tahun, heh? Aku berumur 32 tahun, merah!" kata Naruto sambil mencibir Sasori yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan penuturan Naruto. Bagamana tidak? wajah tan Naruto yang manis itu benar-benar mulus dan tidak terdapat guratan penuaan di sana. Tubuhnya juga bisa terbilang lebih pendek dibanding Sasori serta iris safir bulatnya terlihat teduh dan jernih. Mana ada tanda-tanda umur 32 tahun di sana.

"Cih, aku tidak percaya." Kata Sasori sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Huh! Lihat saja kalau kau tak percaya." Sungut Naruto sambil merogoh dompet tebalnya dan mengambil KTP-nya di sana.

Sasori langsung melotot saat melihat tahun lahir laki-laki manis yang berbeda 7 tahun darinya itu. Ia melihat foto di KTP itu dengan seksama kemudian melihat pelanggannya yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya karena di kira pemuda ababil yang sedang galau.

"Nah, kau percaya, kan, BOCAH." Cibir Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'bocah' di kalimatnya tadi.

"Iya,maafkan aku... uhm Naruto-Jii san?" kata Sasori yang sekilas melihat nama pemilik KTP itu di sana.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tak terasa permen yang ia cecapi tadi sudah habis dan ia rasa bartender di depannya ini benar kalo permen ajaib itu bisa menghilangkan memorinya tentang kejadian enam tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, aku ambil permen ini. Aku masih ingin mengujinya, kalau terbukti benar-benar ampuh aku akan membeli permen ini dalam jumlah banyak." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil lima buah permen yang dibungkus oleh bungkus kertas tanpa ada merek atau tempat produksinya itu.

"Eh, maaf Jii-san. Saya bukan bermaksud menjadi sales, hanya saja... permen itu produksi kami sendiri dan diberikan gratis untuk pengunjung, saya tidak berani menjualnya." Kata Sasori sambil menggeleng pelan. Raut wajahnya tetap cool meski terdapat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bicara dengan pemilik tempat ini. Nah, siapa namanya dan di mana aku dapat bertemu dengannya?" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan smartphone-nya untuk mencatat nama pemilik bar itu.

"Baiklah, tapi beliau jarang kemari. Mungkin tiga bulan sekali." Kata Sasori sambil mengetuk dagunya.

"Ck, tak apa..."

Sasori menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan tenang.

"Itachi Uchiha-sama. Dia seorang ilmuwan yang super sibuk."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Jangan lupa review Minna-chan, and makasih udah baca**

 **Salam sayang, Miyu-chan untuk Minna-chan**

 **Muuuuaaaaccchhh :***


	5. Bitter Candy

_**Oke... Miyu-chan Kembali... Maaf banget buat readers yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic yang satu ini... Maaf... #Bungkuk180derajat kwkwkw...**_

 _ **Nah, berhubung Miyu-chan nakal banget(Numpuk2 cerita) Miyu bakalan melanjutkan seluruh fic Miyu dan akan Miyu post satu persatu... dan Miyu-chan harap semuanya suka dengan kelanjutannya...**_

 _ **Oh Iya... Makasih sebelumnya sudah mau menunggu, nge-read, n nge-review fic Miyu...Miyu super senaaaang! Makasih, Makasih, Makasih... Muaaach... #Kecupbasahreaders...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : SasuNaru (Sasu x Naru) selaluuuuu...**_

 _ **Warning : TYPO, GaJe, OOC, Absurd, Ancuuur... kalo Minna suka silahkan di baca :) , kalo nggak suka, nggak apa-apa kok, nggak di read... :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading, Minna...**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Bitter Candy_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning cerah tampak melintasi jalan raya dengan kecepatan penuh di tengah gerimis yang sedang melanda kota Kumo saat ini. Iris safir sang pemilik mobil itu terpaku berkonsentrasi pada jalanan licin yang tengah dilaluinya.

Tiba-tiba...

 _Free... You will feel free.._

 _Like a bird in the sky_

 _Like a lion in the jungle_

Naruto menepikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah halte kosong, karena tidak akan ada bus yang akan melintas di sana mengingat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi. Tangan tannya meraih handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Dengan cepat ia menggeser gambar berwarna hijau yang ada pada layar itu tanpa melihat sang penelpon yang menelponnya selarut ini.

"Halo, Namikaze di sini."

"Naruto! Ah... syukurlaah... kembalilah ke apartemenmu secepatnya, aku di sana. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ya, aku sedang di jalan... Kyuu-nii..."

KLIK

Naruto memasukkan kembali handphone berwarna kuning tersebut ke dalam saku celananya, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya secepat mungkin agar bisa sampai di apartemen untuk beristirahat.

Ia tidak heran kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba sudah berada di apartemennya, karena kakaknya tahu password apartemen yang di tempati Naruto di Kumo begitupun sebaliknya, Naruto mengetahui password apartemen kakaknya yang berada di tempat lain. Bisa dibilang Naruto dan Kyuubi berbeda tempat tinggal karena perusahaan yang tengah mereka handle. Namikaze Corp berada di pusat kota, sehingga Kyuubi pun harus tinggal di pusat kota untuk memudahkannya aksesnya ke cabang perusahaan itu, sedangkan Naruto tinggal lebih dekat dengan pedesaan dikarenakan perusahaannya berdiri dan berkembang di sana.

.

"Tadaima..." kata Naruto

Kaki jenjangnya yang masih dibalut celana abu-abu berjalan menuju kakaknya yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa apartemennya tanpa menjawab salamnya tadi. Irisnya yang sama dengan Naruto itu tampak asyik melihat album bercover hati dan bunga tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Naruto yang sudah berada di seberangnya.

"Nah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto yang nada suaranya terkesan seperti orang yang tidak mau diganggu. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di sofa dan ia menutup matanya perlahan, berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi keletihannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuubi menutup album yang disinyalir sebagai album pernikahan itu dengan tenang, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja kaca yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanyanya setenang mungkin, namun tersirat ketidaksukaan di sana.

Spontan Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup tadi karena mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"A..apa maksudmu, Kyuu-nii?"

Kyuubi menghela nafas, kemudian melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat besar ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Uchiha Corp ingin melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaanmu." Kata Kyuubi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dpan dada.

"Ck!"Naruto berdecak kesal mendengarnya,

"lalu.. apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Kyuu-nii tadi?" tanya Naruto yang mulai merasa jengah dengan yang terjadi hari ini, karena sedari tadi nama 'Uchiha'lah yang selalu masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya sambil meraih kembali album yang sempat ia pegang tadi.

"Ya.. dia mengajakmu bekerja sama, kau bisa memikatnya kembali dengan hubungan kerjasama itu... Hmm itu pun kalau kau masih mencintainya." Jawab Kyuubi sambil menarik sebuah foto yang ada di sana dan mengamati kebahagiaan yang tertoreh di wajah kedua manusia berbalut tuksedo putih itu.

"Hahahaha... memikatnya kembali? Bekerja sama dengannya saja aku tak mau! Apalagi memikatnya kembali." Kata Naruto sambil merobek amplop coklat yang belum ia buka tadi menjadi empat bagian dan langsung membuangnya ke kotak sampah terdekat.

Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kyuubi saat melihat hal itu. Menurutnya wajar jika Naruto sebenci itu dengan Sasuke, sehingga tidak mau berhubungan dengan semua hal yang menyangkut tentang 'Uchiha' dan keluarganya. Ya.. Ia hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya dan menghela nafas dengan kasar. Bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Aniki, kau sudah tahu, kan masalahku dengannya? Kenapa kau malah mendukungnya dan tidak mendukung adikmu sendiri?" seru Naruto kesal.

Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Bukan begitu, malah aniki bersedia memukul wajahnya kalau bertemu dengannya. Tapi.. kau jadi seperti ini karena kau berusaha melupakan Sasuke, kan?" kata Kyuubi sambil meremat bogemnya seolah-olah yang tengah dirematnya adalah wajah Sasuke.

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan aniki tercintanya itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memanasimu. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau melihat kau seperti ini terus. Mabuk-mabukan, main perempuan, pulang terlalu malam, kalau kau memang tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi, menikahlah. Terserah kau dengan siapa saja, asal ia mencintaimu dengan tulus." Kata Kyuubi lagi.

Naruto tertunduk mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, memang awalnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam kesibukan karena ingin melupakan Sasuke dan tidak ingin mengingat kejadian terburuk di hari ulang tahunnya tersebut, tapi tetap saja... ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah itu, seringai itu, 'Hn' itu, semuanya tak bisa ia hilangkan. Meski ribuan wanita sudah ia kuasai dan beberapa laki-laki ia dekati, tetap saja... sulit untuknya melupakan cinta itu, karena Naruto merupakan tipikal yang sulit jatuh cinta dan sulit untuk melupakan cintanya. Ia memang tak bisa memungkiri jika sulit melupakan sosok raven mencuat itu, tapi entah mengapa otaknya memberikan efek benci saat bertatapan kembali dengan onyx hitam miliknya atau pun mendengar namanya disebutkan, ia ingin sekali murka rasanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Tetapi, setelah mendengar saran dari kakaknya tadi, ia sedikit membenarkan jika hal sakral tersebut cukup ampuh untuk melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai, namun ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi hal sakral tersebut, mengingat ia pernah dikhianati dengan alasan yang seharusnya dipikirkan sebelum ke jenjang yang lebih serius untuk pernikahan sesama jenis. Tunggu! Ia mungkin saja dikhianati lagi jika menikah dengan pria, tapi... jika dengan seorang wanita?

"Akan ku pikirkan." Kata Naruto setelah lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kyuubi mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Naruto yang mungkin akan menyetujui usulannya untuk menikah lagi, kemudian irisnya tampak menjelajahi bagian saku celana Naruto yang sedikit menggembung.

"Boleh aku minta permenmu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Permen?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar permintaan Kyuubi.

"Ck, iya... yang ada di saku celanamu itu." Kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk saku celana Naruto yang sedikit menggembung.

PLAK!

Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"Sial! Aku lupa tentang permen ajaib ini." Kata Naruto sambil merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan semua permen yang diberikan oleh bartender berambut merah tadi.

"Permen ajaib?"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Ya, kau tahu? Itachi-nii yang membuatnya... kau mau coba?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai setan, karena ia yakin kakaknya pasti akan langsung muntah setelah memakan selubung pahit permen itu. Naruto menyerahkan permen tersebut pada kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak curiga melihat penampilan permen berwarna orange pucat itu.

"Oh, Itachi, ya?" kata Kyuubi sambil memasukkan permen itu kedalam mulutnya.

EMUT... 1 detik

EMUT... 2 detik.

EMUT...

"HOOOEEEK!" Kyuubi langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum ia memuntahkan obat seperti permen tersebut.

"HUAHAHAHAHA..." Naruto tertawa keras melihat reaksi kakaknya setelah mengemut permen itu. Apalagi wajah Kyuubi yang memucat seperti kertas itu membuat siapapun akan tertawa sekaligus iba melihatnya.

.

Suara Kyuubi muntah dikamar mandi dan tawa Naruto terdengar menggema mengiringi dentingan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyuubi baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeluarkan aura paling mematikan di dunia.

"Dasar adik durhaka!" seru Kyuubi kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang lemas karena sedari tadi tertawa setelah melihat atraksi jungkir balik Kyuubi untuk sampai di kamar mandi.

"'Hahahaha... Kyuu-nii, cintamu pada Itachi-nii juga mungkin akan seperti permen itu." Kata Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa sambil memandang langit-langit apartemennya.

"Cih, tahu apa kau tentang cinta." Kata Kyuubi sambil duduk kembali di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Naruto.

"coba seandainya kau terus mengunyah permen itu, pasti akan terasa rasa permen yang sesungguhnya. Manis. Tapi, berhubung kau tidak menahan rasa pada awalnya, ya... kau akan membuangnya karena pahit."

"Wah, wah... adikku sedang berpuisi rupanya." Seru Kyuubi sambil tertawa kecil mendengar adik manisnya mengatakan hal yang seperti menohok jantungnya.

"Permen ajaib itu diibaratkan seperti cinta Kyuu-nii pada Itachi-nii, jika Kyuu-nii berani mengatakan perasaan pada Itachi-nii dan terus menjaga perasaan itu meskipun pahit, Kyuu-nii pasti akan merasakan manisnya. Ya... sebaliknya, kalau Kyuu-nii tidak berani dan tidak bisa mempertahankannya cinta itu. Semuanya akan berakhir meninggalkan bekas pahit. Seperti yang Kyuu-nii rasakan sekarang. Bekas dari permen itu masih pahit, kan?"

"Ck, sok tahu! Permen itu juga seperti dirimu! Coba saja kalau kau lebih berani untuk bertahan dengan Sasuke, mungkin saat ini kau akan terus bersamanya." cibir Kyuubi sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, karena kesal sudah diejek adiknya sendiri.

Iris safir Naruto tetap tertumbuk pada langit-langit apartemennya.

"Ya, Kyuu-nii benar. Andai saja saat itu aku berani untuk menentang keinginan Sasuke. Mungkin aku masih bersamanya saat ini. Meski hanya tubuh kami yang bersama... Ya... permen ajaib yang awalnya pahit menjadi manis itu adalah permen untuk Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii." Kyuubi tersipu mendengarnya.

"Tetapi... permen ajaib yang awalnya manis menjadi pahit... adalah permen untukku." Lanjut Naruto, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh dari sudut kedua iris safirnya.

"Naruto... " Lirih Kyuubi saat melihat adiknya kembali menangis. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto mengambil permen tadi dan langsung melahapnya, mengabaikan rasa pahit yang mulai menjalar di seluruh indera pengecap miliknya itu.

EMUT...

EMUT...

"Nah, Kyuu-nii...! berhubung Itachi-nii adalah orang terdekatmu, Naru-chan minta tolong.. ya.." kata Naruto dengan nada manja yang akan membuat para seme terpikir untuk 'memakannya'.

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat perubahan drastis dari adiknya setelah mengemut permen aneh tadi.

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini!"

Naruto menyodorkan permen tadi seperti bukan Naruto yang terlihat lebih dewasa sebelumnya.

"Katakan pada Itachi-nii, kalau Naru-chan bersedia membayar berapapun untuk sekantong penuh permen ini." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum girang.

"Kau suka permen aneh itu?"

Kyuubi mendelik heran, karena ia yakin rasa dari permen tadi pahit. Dan adik manisnya menyukai permen aneh bin ajaib buatan Itachi itu? What the hell!

"Ck, sudahlah! Katakan saja Naru-chan mau permennya lagi." Kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya agar terlihat seperti orang yang merajuk.

"Iya.. iya..."

Kyuubi menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ini sample-nya! Mungkin saja Itachi-nii lupa." Kata Naruto sambil melemparkan permennya yang masih utuh, kemudian ia berbalik memunggungi Kyuubi dan tertidur pulas hanya dalam waktu 60 detik.

"Sial!" gerutu Kyuubi yang sudah ditinggal tidur oleh adiknya itu

.

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut raven mencuat tampak duduk di depan meja kerjanya sambil menyesapi tehnya. Ia sudah kembali ke Konoha setelah menjadi penguji upgrade sebuah perusahaan baru di Kumo yang sekarang ia ketahui pemiliknya adalah pria manis yang pernah menjadi mantan istri/suaminya. Iris onyx-nya yang sekelam malam tampak menatap kosong ke depan, sampailah ia teringat masalah surat permohonan kerjasamanya ke perusahaan baru itu. Jika ingin jujur, surat permohonan kerjasama yang dikeluarkan olehnya adalah surat permohonan pertama setelah 15 tahun terakhir berdirinya Uchiha Corp. Ya... karena biasanya perusahaan lainlah yang menginginkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan terbesar di Negara Api itu.

"Sai, apakah ada konfirmasi dari Rasengan Group tentang surat permohonan itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sai yang awalnya sedang menulis menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung memeriksa berkas-berkas yang sampai padanya hari ini dengan teliti.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama. Sepertinya... belum ada konfirmasi dari Rasengan Group." Kata Sai sambil terus mencari berkas yang bertuliskan Rasengan Group di sana, mungkin saja ia melewatkan berkas tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya kembali. Otak jeniusnya terasa sesak karena sedari ia di Kumo yang ada dipikirannya hanya Naruto dan kejadian bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan sampai ia harus meninggalkan Naruto demi wanita jalang itu. Semua hal tentang kejadian itu seperti menohok hati kecilnya. Ia sadar, sakit hatinya karena sudah dikhianati Sakura tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati Naruto yang sudah ia khianati. Naruto mencintainya dengan tulus, tapi ia malah tega-teganya meninggalkan Naruto dan berpindah kepada orang lain demi mendapatkan penerus perusahaannya. Bukannya itu terlalu egois? Ya... ia memang egois sekaligus bodoh. Bodoh karena telah membuang rasa cintanya, bodoh karena memilih wanita yang salah, bodoh karena meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat jelas mencintai dirinya tanpa pamrih, tanpa meminta sesuatu apapun kecuali cinta. Semua orang pasti berpikir jika pantas dirinya yang super jenius dan tampan itu dibenci oleh Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meremat surai ravennya karena sedari tadi hati kecilnya terus menyalahkan kebodohannya.

"Sial!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal dengan iris terpejam. Wajah seputih porselen miliknya tertutupi sedikit oleh warna merah yang ada di sekitar pipi, dahi, telinga dan hidung mancungnya pertanda jika ia sedang kesal.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Sai, kirimkan lagi surat permohonan kerjasama ke Rasengan Group." Kata Sasuke.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Presdirnya yang terkenal teliti dan tidak sembarangan dalam bekerja sama itu meminta permohonan kerjasama pada perusahaan yang sejatinya masih baru? Sai menghela nafasnya.

"Uchiha-sama, mungkin saja suratnya belum sampai ke tangan presdirnya." Kata Sai dengan lembut berharap Presdir Uchiha corp yang keras kepala itu tidak menjatuhkan harga diri perusahaannya demi perusahaan yang baru itu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar penolakan dari sekeretarisnya itu,apalagi mood-nya tiba-tiba buruk setelah mendengar tidak ada surat konfirmasi dari perusahaan Naruto, padahal sudah genap 5 hari setelah dikirimnya surat permohonan yang pertama. Sasuke yakin, jika surat itu sudah sampai di tangan Naruto dan berakhir di tong sampah atau sudah menjadi abu setelah dibaca olehnya. Tetapi, inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa dekat kembali dengan Naruto selain untuk menambah mitra perusahaannya.

"Kau... ikuti saja apa kataku!" kata Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa dinginnya, membuat Sai bergetar ketakutan dan segera kembali ke meja kerjanya menyiapkan surat pemohonan itu.

"Kalau surat itu tidak ada jawaban lagi, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya." Lanjut Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto tampak duduk bersila sambil memegang _stick game Play Station_ di dalam ruang bermain dikantornya setelah ia pulang dari restoran mewah tempat ia menjanjikan pesta keberhasilan upgrade perusahaannya, karena 3 hari setelah presentasinya, Badan Upgrade Negara Hi (BUNH) memutuskan jika perusahaannya berhasil pada upgrade kelima itu. Wajahnya tampak berkerut serius dengan permainan _Naruto Ultimate Ninja 8_ pada layar televisi khusus PS-nya itu. Entah mengapa ia menjadi penggila game yang satu itu, dari _Naruto Ultimate Ninja 1_ sampai yang ke-8 ia miliki semua koleksinya dan semua game itu sudah ia selesaikan, baik misi maupun pertarungan untuk mendapatkan jutsu dan pemain baru pada game itu. Ya... ia merasa jika dirinya sangat mirip dengan seorang tokoh anime itu, dari namanya saja sudah mirip. Mungkin sang komikus terinspirasi pada si blonde yang menjadi tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. #Digeplak Masashi-sensei

"Naruto, boleh aku masuk?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik pintu ruang bermain yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Tentu, masuklah Shika!" jawab Naruto dari dalam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi itu.

CKLEK

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa yang ada di sana setelah menutup pintunya kembali. Di tangannya tampak sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Shikamaru meletakkan amplop coklat itu di atas meja kaca di depan sofa yang ia duduki. Wajahnya tampak gelisah dan ragu-ragu untuk berbicara dengan Naruto tentang amplop yang dibawanya itu,mengingat mood Naruto sudah bagus semenjak pesta keberhasilan upgrade itu.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya sepelan mungkin.

"Hm.. kita berhasil meng-upgrade perusahaan ini dan mitra kita semakin banyak. Apakah kau ingin mengganti nama Rasengan Group menjadi Rasengan Corp?" tanya Shikamaru,sekedar basa-basi.

Naruto mem-pause gamenya dan langsung duduk di samping Shikamaru yang terlihat sedikit gelisah meskipun tertutupi oleh wajah stoic-nya.

"Kalau menurutmu itu keren, kita bisa menggantinya." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya sampai gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi itu terlihat sedikit.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya pertanyaan tadi hanya pengalih saja dari pertanyaan utama yang sedang ia susun serapi mungkin di otaknya.

"Wah apa isi amplop ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka amplop itu tanpa melihat lambang Uchiha Corp di depannya.

Baru melihat sekilas isi surat itu, Naruto langsung melempar surat beserta lampirannya ke atas meja kaca yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dua kali perusahaan Uchiha Corp mengirim surat permohonan ini." Kata Shikamaru selembut mungkin agar tidak melukai Naruto kembali.

Naruto meraih kertas itu kembali dengan kasar dan langsung merobeknya menjadi enam bagian, sukses membuat mata kuaci Shikamaru terbelalak hampir keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Naruto!" bentak Shikamaru tanpa sadar.

Ia pun berdiri dari sofa yang tengah ia duduki, lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

 _Free... You will feel free.._

 _Like a bird in the sky_

 _Like a lion in the jungle_

Naruto mendengus kesal sambil meraih _smartphone_ -nya di saku celana, lalu ia pun menggeser gambar berwarna hijau ke kanan untuk menjawab panggilan di _smartphone_ -nya itu.

"Ya, mau apa lagi, Aniki?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas setelah megetahui jika orang yang menelponnya itu adalah Kyuubi.

"Ini masalah permenmu itu, sebenarnya Itachi mau menjual permen itu padamu, tapi..."

Naruto tersenyum senang, namun setelah itu dahinya mengerut saat ada kata 'tapi' di sana.

"tapi kenapa?"

"Itachi ada di Konoha, dan ia ingin engkau sendiri yang datang menemuinya. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan menjual maupun memberikan permen itu lagi padamu." Kata Kyuubi.

Naruto menganga lebar-lebar saat mendengar itu. Ingin sekali ia meremat _smartphone_ -nya saat lagi-lagi nama 'Uchiha' menyapa pendengarannya.

"Oh Kami-samaaa... Kumohooon... sehari saja aku tak mendengar nama 'Uchiha'!" erang Naruto frustasi.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku agar kau tidak melakukan kontak visual dengan Itachi, tapi ia tetap bersikeras."

"Haaaah... Ya, jemput aku di Stasiun Konoha sore ini." Kata Naruto. Ia pun berdiri dari sofanya dan keluar dari ruang bermain dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

KLIK.

.

 **Other Side**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang diikat kendur tampak dengan telitinya melihat sel-sel darah yang telah ia campur sedikit dengan cairan dari salah satu gelas kimianya melalui mikroskop. Jas putih yang membalut sebagian tubuhnya tampak sedikit kotor karena mungkin berbagai cairan kimia yang sedang berjajar manis di sisi kanan maupun kiri mikroskop itu terciprat ketika ia mencampurnya, tapi itu semua tak mengurangi sedikit pun ketampanan yang terpahat jelas pada pemuda berumur 36 tahun ini. Sampailah sebuah ketukan pada pintu laboratorium pribadinya membuat ia sedikit kaget.

"Masuk." Kata Laki-laki yang menjadi kakak Sasuke Uchiha itu tanpa mengalihkan iris kelamnya dari sel-sel darah yang tengah ditelitinya.

Pintu laboratoriumnya pun terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki manis berambut oranye kekuning-kuningan yang memakai setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan pantofel khas seorang pebisnis berbakat –Kyuubi-.

"Yo Itachi! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Kata Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke arah pemuda tinggi yang tampak membungkuk membelakanginya itu.

Laki-laki raven itu menegakkan punggungnya, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Kyuubi.

"Hn?"

Kyuubi tersenyum manis, lalu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil ke arah wajah Itachi.

"Nih, adikku ingin membeli permen ajaibmu ini." Kata Kyuubi masih dengan senyum memikatnya.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian tangan putih porselennya meraih permen itu dari tangan Kyuubi dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Jika ia ingin menginginkan permen ini, dia harus menemuiku." Kata Itachi tanpa mengindahkan pandangannya dari permen ajaib yang ia buat itu.

"APAAA?!" seru Kyuubi setengah berteriak.

"Ya, banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan langsung padanya tentang permen ini." Kata Itachi tanpa ada stressing pada kalimatnya.

"Tidak, aku menolak! Bisa-bisa Naru-chan tambah depresi bertemu denganmu. Lagipula aku yakin, dia akan menolak." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas dengan sifat keras kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kalau ia benar-benar menginginkan permen ini, dia harus datang menemuiku. Datang, atau tidak sama sekali." Kata Itachi masih dengan nada datarnya, namun terdengar sedikit nada ancaman disana.

"A..Apaa?! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu! Kasihan Na..."

"Datang atau tidak sama sekali. Aku yakin dia bisa bertemu denganku kalau pernah memakan permen itu." potong Itachi dengan nada super dingin yang mampu membekukan tubuh Kyuubi dalam sesaat.

"Kuso!" Sungut Kyuubi yang merasa kesal dengan ancaman Itachi.

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

.

.

Iris safirnya menjelajahi ruang kerjanya dan ia mendapati Shikamaru tengah mengetik sesuatu pada laptop hitamnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kaca didepannya.

"Shika, aku mau ke Konoha sekarang. Mungkin lusa aku baru kembali." Kata Naruto sambil memakai kemejanya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Ke Konoha? Ada urusan apa di sana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan dahinya pertanda ia benar-benar heran dengan bosnya yang manis itu.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu." Kata Naruto. Setelah selesai dengan kancing kemejanya, ia memakai celana jeans yang senada dengan warna kemejanya, biru tua. Sehingga siapapun yang melihat penampilannya sekarang tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika ia adalah seorang bos besar sebuah perusahaan.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menelan ludah mengagumi pahatan indah pada bagian tubuh bos yang terpampang jelas di depannya, meskipun hanya memakai kemeja yang sedikit longgar dan jeans, Ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau bosnya itu benar-benar cocok sekali dengan pakaian itu. Haaah... Jika saja ia tidak ingat posisinya sebagai bawahan Naruto sekaligus sebagai pacar sahabatnya Naruto, mungkin ia akan langsung menerkam bosnya itu.

"Hei, Shika! Kenapa melamun? Jangan lupa matikan PS-ku! Jaa..." kata Naruto yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Shikamaru untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang entah mengapa sampai membuat Si Jenius Shikamaru terlihat OOC.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup menyisakan Shikamaru yang masih bengong mencoba mengembalikan kembali serpihan-serpihan otaknya.

"Gila! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku harus menelpon Kiba!" kata Shikamaru. Ia pun mengambil handphone-nya dan langsung menelpon kekasihnya itu, berharap ia bisa ditemani olehnya.

.

.

 **KONOHA**

 **10.00**

Naruto membuka pembungkus permen ajaib yang hanya tersisa satu disaku celananya itu, lalu ia pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat permen itu perlahan masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan rasa pahitnya menyebar di atas indera perasa miliknya. Nafasnya kian memburu saat rasa pahit itu seperti mengikat lidahnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian, rasa pahit itu tergantikan oleh rasa manis khas permen jeruk. Wajahnya tersenyum manis dan tangan tannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu yang tertempel papan bertuliskan "Itachi's Lab" di hadapannya itu.

TOK... TOK...

"Masuk!" terdengar suara bariton yang tak asing menyapa telinganya.

CKLEK

Naruto mengajak kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih dengan rak-rak besi berisikan cairan-cairan kimia serta berbau khas laboratorium.

"Itachi-nii..." panggil Naruto dengan lembut mengabaikan rasa gugup yang melanda hatinya. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika permen itu benar-benar ampuh, buktinya saja ia berani memanggil Itachi seperti 6 tahun yang lalu meskipun terdapat kesingkuhan di sana.

"Ah! Naruto!" seru Itachi sambil meninggalkan meja tempat ia menulis catatan hasil penelitiannya tadi. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar seperti akan memeluk Naruto. Benar saja, ia merangkul tubuh mungil Naruto dengan begitu hangat, seperti Naruto masih sebagai adik iparnya. Sukses membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan keadaan hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? yang tengah merangkulnya sekarang adalah (mantan) kakak iparnya dan ia adalah seorang Uchiha! Keluarga yang jelas-jelas paling ia hindari. Tapi... ia tidak merasakan perasaan menakutkan serta perasaan sakit yang selama ini menggerogoti hatinya, ternyata permen itu benar-benar ampuh.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak menangis lagi saat melihatku. Itu karena benda mungil yang ada di mulutmu itu. Ah! aku sudah menyiapkan permennya!" Kata Itachi setelah melepaskan rangkulannya pada Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja bundar yang terdapat toples berukuran sedang berisikan permen-permen ajaib yang ia inginkan.

Naruto masih diam mematung tanpa berkata-kata maupun melangkah mengikuti Itachi, karena (mantan) kakak iparnya itu masih mampu membaca pikirannya. Ya... Itachi memang figur kakak baginya. Meski terkesan tidak peduli dan dingin, ia adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang dapat membaca jalan pikirannya. Sehingga tak heran jika Naruto sering menjadikan Itachi sebagai tempat mencurahkan hatinya ketika ia belum bercerai dengan Sasuke.

"Duduklah, tak usah sungkan, anggap saja aku masih kakak iparmu... dan... mana kakakmu?" tanya Itachi sambil menepuk kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengannya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Aniki ada urusan mendadak di kantor, padahal rencananya ia akan menemaniku kemari." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah kursi kayu tersebut dengan hati yang campur aduk.

"Ini permenmu, kau tak usah mengeluarkan sepeser pun untuk ini. Sebenarnya itu obat anti depresan, hm... bisa dibilang sejenis nevrax. Hanya saja tidak akan membuat kecanduan. " Jelas Itachi sambil menyodorkan setoples penuh permen anti depresan itu. Wajahnya terkesan ramah sekali, sangat berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu datar.

"Begitu." Kata Naruto singkat. Ia meraih toples plastik itu dari tangan Itachi, lalu berdiri dari kursi kayu yang tadi ia duduki.

"Langsung pulang?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lima jari. Baginya, semakin cepat ia berlalu dari hadapan Itachi ataupun keluarga Uchiha yang lain, semakin baik kinerja permen itu.

"Baiklah, maaf jika aku memaksamu kemari. Soalnya, aku harus tahu sejauh mana kau sudah memakan permen itu. Oh iya! Kalau bisa, gunakan saja permen itu saat memori burukmu kembali. Meski tidak menimbulkan efek samping, tidak baik jika terlalu berlebihan dalam penggunaannya." Kata Itachi sambil berjalan beriringan di samping Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan keluar dari laboratorium tersebut setelah berpamitan pada Itachi sesopan dan sesegera mungkin.

.

Setelah dari tempat riset raksasa di Konoha itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat kota. Ya... sudah 6 tahun ia tidak jalan-jalan di kota kelahirannya ini semenjak bercerai dengan Sasuke. Ia jadi teringat saat ia dan Sasuke masih pacaran. Duduk berdua sambil menikmati terbenamnya matahari, menikmati es krim rasa kopi yang dingin sekaligus menjadi penahan kantuk mengingat jika ia dan Sasuke adalah _workaholic._ Tapi...

Naruto terpaku di tengah-tengah taman yang pernah ia kunjungi dengan Sasuke itu. Di kedua sudut matanya mulai menggenang air mata yang siap ia tumpahkan.

"Sial!" rutuk Naruto sambil meremas surai kuning cerahnya. Air matanya pun meluncur bebas dari kedua irisnya tepat pada saat ia memejamkan matanya. Sampailah sebuah suara memanggil namanya disertai dengan ayunan di ujung kemeja berwarna biru tua yang tengah ia pakai.

"Naluto Ji-san?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa suara anak yang memanggilnya itu tidak asing di pendengarannya. Segera saja ia menghapus air matanya dan ia memasasang senyum lima jari khasnya sebelum berhadapan dengan bocah yang memanggilnya tadi. Ya... ia akan sangat malu sekali jika ada bocah yang dikenalnya melihat ia sedang menangis seperti orang yang diputus cinta.

"O, hai? Ah! Ryuu, kan?" seru Naruto saat menyadari jika bocah yang memanggilnya tadi adalah teman Menma di TK Konoha.

"Naluto Ji-san kenapa menangis?" tanya Ryuu sambil mengerutkan dahinya pertanda jika ia membutuhkan jawaban dari pria dewasa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Naruto langsung gelagapan saat bocah tersebut mengetahui jika ia habis menangis. Padahal sebisa mungkin ia menghapus jejak kesedihannya dengan tersenyum lima jari yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Haah... Ji-san tidak menangis, Ryuu. Ah! apakah Ryuu sendirian ke taman ini?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan anak berambut raven yang ada di depannya itu.

"Lyuu tidak mau jawab, soalnya Ji-san tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lyuu." Kata Ryuu dengan nada yang dibuat seolah ia merajuk karena Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Cih." Naruto berdecih kesal karena mendapati bocah raven yang ternyata terlalu pintar untuk ia bohongi.

"Nah, Kenapa Ji-san menangis?" tanya Ryuu sekali lagi sambil melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada.

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Ryuu, lalu menciumnya tanpa sadar. Entah mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mencium puncak kepala bocah raven yang baru dua kali ditemuinya itu terhitung dari pertemuannya di TK Konoha.

Setelah mencium dahi Ryuu, Naruto menatap iris kelam milik bocah itu, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Setiap orang pasti ada rahasia yang tidak ingin ia beritahukan pada orang lain." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Mendengar itu, Ryuu langsung tertunduk sedih. Sepertinya ia paham ke arah mana Naruto berbicara, mengingat ayahnya pernah bercerita kalau ayahnya lah yang ingin bercerai dari pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Maafkan Lyuu, Ji-san. Oh iya! Lyuu ke sini sama Tou-san. Tapi, Tou-san lagi beli es klim buat Lyuu." kata Ryuu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh! Sama Tou-sanmu saja? Tidak sama Kaa-sanmu?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum riang, karena ia tidak tahu jika orang tua Ryuu sudah bercerai.

"Uhm... meleka sudah pisah, Ji-san." Kata Ryuu, namun tidak tersirat kesedihan di sana.

Iris safir Naruto langsung membola dan buru-buru ia minta maaf karena sama sekali tidak tahu jika bocah tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini berasal dari keluarga _broken home._

"Aduuuh! Maafkan Ji-san. Maafkan Ji-san! Ji-san benar-benar tidak tahu." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

Ryuu terkekeh kecil saat melihat pria manis di hadapannya saat ini terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Tak apa, Ji-san." Kata Ryuu sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya untuk laki-laki yang sangat dicintai Tou-sannya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir jika Tou-sannya bisa meninggalkan laki-laki manis dan sebaik Naruto hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

"Nah, biar Ji-san antar ke tempatmu tadi dan mungkin, Ji-san bisa berkenalan dengan Tou-sanmu." Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan kembali senyum lima jarinya yang dapat membuat siapapun luluh seketika.

Ia pun menggenggam lembut tangan bocah raven itu dan menuntunnya untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka bersua tadi.

"Uhm... tidak usah repot-repot, Ji-san. Ryuu takut, Naluto Ji-san menyesal kalau beltemu dengan Tou-san." Kata Ryuu kembali ke wajah stoic-nya yang ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika kekhawatiran tengah melanda hatinya.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"menyesal? Kenapa? Apakah Tou-san Ryuu bertampang seram? Atau... terlihat sangar mungkin?" kata Naruto terdengar bercanda.

Ryuu menggeleng keras, lalu membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu.

"Ehm... Bukan kalena itu, Jii-san. Uhm.. Soalnya... Tou-san Lyuu itu..."

"RYUUU!" teriak suara bariton menyapu pendengaran Ryuu dan Naruto.

DEG...

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Nah, makin penasaran, Minna-chaaan? jgn lupa ikuti kelanjutannya yaa... :D**

 **oh iya! makasih banyak udah read n review fic Miyu yang ini maupun yang lainnya, Miyu seneng bangeeeeddhhh deeeh..**

 **Muuuaaacchh... :***

 **jgn lupa tinggalkan review, ya... buat perbaikan...**

 **#Ciumbasah readersss... :D**


	6. To Stay

**Yoosshh! Halooo Minnnaaaa #teriak**

 **Gomen... Gomeeeeen... Miyu baru kembali dari hiatus... X( Huweeeee... gomeeen**

 **Huwee... Gomen, ya... Minna T.T jangan pelototin miyu... huwee...**

 **iya... iya... nih dah miyu lanjutin ceritanya... hiks... #nangis_alay**

 **.**

 **Dislcaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **Pair : SasuNaru(Of Courseeeee ^0^) lil bit NaruHina**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo berterbangan, Sho-Ai, Yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Ancur, SN**

 **.**

 **Kalau yang tidak suka Yaoi, klik tombol back sebelum terlambat..**

 **Happy Reading Minna :***

 **.**

 _ **To Stay**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Before**_

 **.**

 _"menyesal? Kenapa? Apakah Tou-san Ryuu bertampang seram? Atau... terlihat sangar mungkin?" kata Naruto terdengar bercanda._

 _Ryuu menggeleng keras, lalu membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu._

 _"Ehm... Bukan kalena itu, Jii-san. Uhm.. Soalnya... Tou-san Lyuu itu..."_

 _"RYUUU!" teriak suara bariton menyapu pendengaran Ryuu dan Naruto._

 _DEG_

.

.

Naruto terdiam, tubuhnya membeku seketika saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia yakini siapa pemiliknya itu.

"Ini es krimmu, Ryuu... dan siapa..."

Sasuke mengamati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah digandeng anaknya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya mencoba meyakinkan jika ia tidak salah lihat, seketika matanya membola saat tahu jika laki-laki itu adalah..

"Naruto..." lirih Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga laki-laki bersurai pirang yang berada tiga meter darinya itu.

"Selamat, ternyata kau sudah punya penerus rupanya dan maaf, aku terlambat mengucapkan selamat dan memberi hadiah untuk kelahiran anakmu." Kata pria bersurai jabrik pirang itu disertai senyum miris. Genggamannya pada tangan bocah 7 tahun berwajah tampan di sampingnya itu mulai mengendur dan ia pun berlari sekencang mungkin agar dapat menjauh dari sana. Berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat orang yang benar-benar sukses menghancurkan hidupnya. Naruto terus berlari tak menghiraukan teriakan dari suara yang terdengar pilu dan memelas itu. Ia yakin, sepuluh butir permen ajaib itu pun tak akan mampu menormalkan kembali pikirannya yang kacau seperti saat ini.

"Narutooo!" Teriak Sasuke yang sukses membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya melirik dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kepada duda tampan beranak satu itu.

 _'Aku ingin kembali padamu..._ _Maafkan aku….'_

.

.

Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa setelah sampai di rumahnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri tiap inci tubuhnya. Irisnya tertutup, menyembunyikan kedua kelereng safir yang sedari tadi meneteskan cairan bening. Tangan kanannya bertengger manis di dahi sebagai penenang sesaat dari deru nafas yang memburu keluar dari paru-parunya. Jangan lupakan pula detak jantungnya seakan-akan meminta lebih pasokan darah untuk dipompa, karena ia berlari cukup jauh untuk menemukan taksi di sekitar keramaian taman itu, apalagi ia yakin jika pria berstatus mantan suaminya itu mengejarnya tadi, meski tidak terlalu lama.

"Kenapa kau terengah-engah seperti itu, Naru-chan?" tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai jingga yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisikan jus jeruk dan biskuit.

Naruto tetap diam, masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu.

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan Itachi tadi?" tanya laki-laki yang disinyalir sebagai kakak Naruto itu.

"Hm."

Naruto hanya menyahut sesaat, kemudian ia menyingkirkan tangan kanannya dari dahinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi yang sudah duduk sambil mengamati tiap inchi tubuhnya yang berlumur keringat.

"Jangan bilang kau dikejar-kejar anjing." Kata Kyuubi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ck, bukan!" lirih Naruto.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto mencoba mencari hal yang menyebabkan adik manisnya ini terengah-engah seperti baru saja dikejar anjing.

"Jadi?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apanya?"

"Ya.. jadi kenapa kau berlari sampai terlihat kelelahan seperti itu? Dan lagi… kau menangis." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby Naruto.

Kepala kuning milik Naruto tertunduk dan beberapa saat kemudian isakan kembali lolos dari bibirnya.

"hiks… hiks… aku.. aku bertemu dengan dia dan anaknya." Lirih Naruto sambil meremat celana yang ia kenakan. Hati Naruto terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa berat setelah pertemuan kedua tak terduga dengan sang mantan suami. Ditambah lagi dia mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa anak laki-laki bertampang stoic yang menjadi teman Menma adalah anak dari _dia_ dan si wanita jalang itu. Ingin rasanya Naruto menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh karena kalah dengan mantan suaminya yang sudah punya buah hati.

Naruto menggeleng sambil mencengkram rambutnya, ya… untuk apa dia terlihat bersedih? Untuk apa air mata ia tumpahkan? Untuk apa ia terlihat seperti orang gila bertahun-tahun jika mantan suaminya itu terlihat tenang dengan keluarga barunya. Ha Ha Ha, cukup sudah, kali ini ia tidak akan kalah dari perasaan yang selama ini membelenggunya. Memang, mencintai seorang Sasuke Uchiha hanya butuh beberapa hari, tapi melupakannya 100 tahun pun tidak akan cukup.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah 6 Tahun sejak kau bercerai dengannya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak memiliki anak." Cibir Kyuubi yang entah mengapa merasa marah dan kesal setelah mendengar hal itu dari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hahahaha! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodohnya… aku menangisi seseorang yang aku benci!"

Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Setelah suara tawa dari mulut Naruto terdengar sampai menggema di ruang tamu keluarganya, tawa miris dan terdengar psyco.

Naruto meraih toples permen pahit itu dan mengambil isinya segenggam, kemudian memasukkan seluruh permen itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Naruto!"

Kyuubi terlonjak kaget dan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang tertunduk setelah memakan segenggam permen pahit itu.

"Hihihihi… aku tidak akan kalah, Kyuu-nii. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan perasaan bodoh ini!" Kata Naruto di sela-sela tawa mirisnya. Ia terlihat begitu hancur dan depresi dengan apa yang telah ia alami. Ya… mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto sudah terlanjur menambatkan hatinya pada Sasuke dan sangat sulit melepas tali tambatan itu mengingat jika Naruto merupakan seseorang yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta.

"Dasar Bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan! Kau ingin bunuh diri dengan memakan permen itu, HAH!"

Kyuubi yang sangat marah dengan tindakan bodoh adik manisnya itu langsung mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Ck, tenang saja. Permen ini tidak memiliki efek samping." Kata Naruto yang terlihat sudah tenang. Ia bersandar di sofa yang ia duduki sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kyuubi melepaskan cengkramannya dan berkata lirih.

"Meskipun tidak memiliki efek samping, kau tetap tidak boleh melakukannya!"

Setelah itu Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Naruto dan menghela nafas lega. Bagaimana tidak? Ia benar-benar takut jika permen pahit itu dapat membunuh adiknya jika dikonsumsi dalam jumlah besar seperti yang sering ia saksikan dalam film-film.

"Well, Aku mau kembali ke Kumo. Berhari-hari di sini bisa membuatku benar-benar menjadi orang gila."

Naruto meraih mantelnya di sandaran sofa dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Setelah itu ia memeluk kakaknya yang protektif itu sebentar.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi, Naruto." Lirih Kyuubi sambil mengusap surai kuning cerah milik adiknya itu.

"Hmm.. maafkan Naru, Kyuu-nii… Naru sudah membuat Kyuu-nii khawatir." Kata Naruto yang kembali manja pada aniki tersayangnya.

"Ah iya! Sebaiknya Kyuu-nii harus mulai melancarkan aksi menggoda Itachi-nii jika tidak mau didahului olehku lagi!" Kata Naruto sambil memeletkan lidahnya, bermaksud menggoda Kyuubi yang hubungannya dengan Itachi tidak pernah berkembang dari mereka saling kenal sampai sekarang atau bisa dibilang jalan di tempat.

"KUSOOO! Dasar adik durhaka! Lihat saja, kali ini anikimu yang akan duluan menikah!" Teriak Kyuubi dengan gemas karena diejek oleh adik manisnya itu.

"Pfffttt… baiklah, Naru beri waktu 3 minggu. Jika undangan pernikahan Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii tidak sampai pada tangan Naru sampai batas waktu itu, jangan salahkan Naru kalau Naru akan membuat spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Menikahlah denganku, siapapun aku mau. Dibuka untuk wanita lansia juga. Ttd, Kyuubi Namikaze' dan memajangnya di depan kantor Tou-san. Bagaimana?" tantang Naruto disertai dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

 _Blush!_

"WHAT THE FU*CK?! ?#$% 3 minggu? Kau kira itu mudah, HAH! Bagaimana kalau dia straight? Persahabatanku dengannya juga akan kandas!" Teriak Kyuubi, misu-misu dengan tantangan menakutkan dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sambil berbalik pergi. Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah 15 tahun Kyuubi memendam perasaan dengan Itachi dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa jika kakak mantan suaminya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, hanya saja mereka terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, karena sifat malu mengaku itulah, hubungan mereka masih saja jalan di tempat, tidak berkembang sama sekali.

"Hoi! Hoi! Narutoooo! Tungguuuuuuu!" teriak Kyuubi sambil mengejar Naruto yang kini sudah berada di dalam taksi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuubi

"Ingat! 3 Minggu lagi ~, Kyuu-nii~~." Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuubi terdiam dengan wajah yang sematang buah stroberi. Lalu…

"Kusoo!"

.

.

 **Other Side**

.

.

"U-Uchiha-sama, masih belum a-ada konfirmasi da-dari Rasengan Corp." Kata seorang laki-laki bersurai raven yang tersisir rapi-Sai- sambil berdiri dengan kaki gemetar di hadapan bosnya itu. Ia benar-benar takut bos-nya yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ampun itu akan marah karena mendengar berita yang menurutnya tidak mengenakkan hati.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria, karena dia tahu jawaban yang sama pasti akan ia dapatkan dari Sai.

"Ja-jadi.. a-apa yang akan ki-kita…"

"Buat surat permohonan lagi, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan surat itu pada presdirnya." Potong Sasuke yang merasa jengah mendengar sekretarisnya bicara seperti orang yang menahan pipis.

"Ku tunggu dalam waktu 5 menit." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menyambar gelas teh di atas mejanya dan menyeruput isinya, pelan dengan iris yang senada dengan langit malam itu menerawang jauh ke depan, menatap kosong.

"Ha-Ha'i…." Kata Sai dengan gugup sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat sebelum ia berbalik pergi untuk menge-print kembali surat permohonan yang diminta bosnya tadi.

.

.

Naruto yang telah kembali ke Kumo tampak duduk di kursi di dalam ruangannya sambil meneliti tumpukan kertas di hadapannya satu per satu. Wajah dan sikapnya yang selalu tampak bodoh itu berubah menjadi serius jika ia sudah duduk manis di belakang meja kerjanya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika Shikamaru sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tumpukan kertas lain di tangannya.

"Naruto, ini.. aku membawakan makan siang." Kata Shikamaru sambil memasang senyum miring yang aneh.

Naruto yang masih tampak serius itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ada di tangannya dan hanya menggumam kecil.

"Hmm… taruh saja di sana." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke sebuah meja pantry yang biasa di pakai untuk membuat teh atau kopi.

"Ohh…. Baiklah, kau menyuruhku membawa ini ke meja pantry." Kata Shikamaru yang masih mencoba menyadarkan bosnya itu.

"Hm.. mm.."

Naruto masih menggumam tak peduli.

BRAK

"Nah, ini makan siangmu, NARUTO-SAMA." Kata Shikamaru dengan menekankan kata 'Naruto-sama' sambil meletakkan dengan kasar tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa tadi.

"Eh?!" Iris safir milik Naruto membulat saat ia melihat tumpukan kertas kembali menghiasi meja kerjanya. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan cela lagi di meja kerjanya karena tertutup total oleh tumpukan kertas yang membuat ia ingin membakar semuanya.

"Itadakimasu, Naruto-sama." Kata Shikamaru tanpa memperdulikan pelototan kesal dari bos manisnya itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum..

DUAK

Sebuah buku berhasil mengenai kepalanya.

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan, bos sialan!" gerutu Shikamaru sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Huh! Rasakan!"

Naruto mem-pout-kan bibirnya yang _kissable_ itu dan memelototi Shikamaru, pertanda jika ia benar-benar kesal karena pria yang sudah memupuskan rasa senangnya dengan berbohong tentang masalah 'makan siang' tadi terlihat acuh tak acuh saja, tapi Naruto salah besar jika ia berekspektasi _death glare_ manisnya itu seperti _death glare_ para Uchiha yang mematikan. Shikamaru saja tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, karena _death glare_ itu terlihat seperti mata kucing yang minta dipungut.

"Hentikan pelototanmu yang seperti kucing itu, menjijikkan." Cibir Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruangan Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?! Seperti kucing? Menjijikkan?!" Naruto makin kesal dibuatnya.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas, kemudian membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Istirahatlah, sejak kepulanganmu dari Konoha kemarin kau tidak istirahat sama sekali." Kata Shikamaru dengan penuh perhatian, seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Ya… ya… mata kuaci." Kata Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang seperti remuk itu. Kedua tangannya ia angkat ke atas dan ia merenggangkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hah… jika saja Hinata-chan mau kemari." Naruto memerosotkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya sambil memikirkan salah satu wanita diskotik yang selama ini selalu menempel padanya. Hinata, itulah namanya. Ia tidak jalang seperti wanita diskotik lain yang akan selalu nakal di depan setiap laki-laki atau bisa dibilang Hinata hanya menjadi agresif, nakal dan genit jika bersamanya saja. Hal itu terbukti, karena Naruto pernah mampir sebentar ke diskotik langganannya itu dengan memakai mantel tebal, sehingga tidak ada wanita yang mengenalinya termasuk Hinata. Saat itu ia melihat Hinata berdiri sambil melayani tamu di belakang meja bar dengan baju bartender dan rambut yang di ikat kuda. Wajah itu tidak terlihat nakal dan bergairah seperti saat bersamanya, malah Hinata tampak seperti gadis polos yang lemah lembut. Bahkan Hinata juga terlihat menolak ajakan beberapa pria yang sedari tadi melirik mesum ke arahnya.

"Wow, siapa dia?" Cibir Shikamaru karena mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama seorang gadis.

"Urusai!" Kata Naruto sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

Ketukan di pintu ruangan Naruto membuat mereka berdua diam.

"Masuk." Kata Naruto, singkat. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri ke pekerjaannya setelah mendengar ketukan pintu tadi.

"Namikaze-sama, gadis ini ingin menemui anda." Kata seorang perempuan berblazer hitam sambil mempersilahkan seorang gadis bersurai ungu masuk ke ruangan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Mendengar suara yang tak asing itu, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat gadis bersurai ungu tengah tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya.

' _Tak salah lagi, ini….'_

"Eh?! Hinata-chan?"

"Ah! Iya, terima kasih, Temari-san." kata Naruto pada wanita yang masih berdiri di samping pintu masuk ruangan Naruto itu.

"Hm… selamat beristirahat. Aku juga akan kembali bekerja." Kata Shikamaru sambil melangkah pergi setelah pintu ruangan itu ditutup kembali oleh wanita bernama Temari tadi.

"Ya! Sana! Hus…hus…"

"Cih!"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf kalau mengganggu, ta-tapi.. a-aku.."

CUP

Tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto langsung mengecup bibir gadis bersurai ungu itu dan mengajaknya dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang panjang.

"Engh…"

Hinata mendesah kecil sambil bergerak perlahan dan duduk di atas paha Naruto tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, barulah mereka melepaskan pagutan panas itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari, hn…?" Tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di atas pahanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan kerlingan genit dari mata indahnya. Sesekali ia kembali memagut bibir Naruto yang _kissable_ itu tanpa peduli jika nantinya ada staff Naruto yang akan memergoki mereka berdua.

"Dan kau bilang aku boleh menemuimu kapan saja." Lanjut Hinata sambil memperlihatkan kartu nama milik Naruto yang memang sengaja Naruto berikan kepada gadis cantik bersurai ungu itu.

"Dasar, aku juga merindukanmu, honey…"

Naruto kembali memagut bibir Hinata dengan kasar dan panas, seakan-akan mereka berdua sedang berada di atas ranjang yang siap menjadi saksi percumbuan mereka.

"Ah… Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan…"

Tiba-tiba…

CKLEK

.

.

"Permisi, antarkan saya ke ruang presdir Naruto Namikaze." Kata Sasuke dengan angkuh sambil memperlihatkan kartu namanya pada resepsionis kantor perusahaan Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke Uchiha-sama? Presdir Uchiha Corp?" Resepsionis itu mencoba memastikan dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke yang merasa tidak sabar untuk menemui Naruto.

"Baiklah, saya akan menghubungi Namikaze-sama sebentar. Beliau tadi ada di ruangannya bersa…"

"Tak usah dihubungi. Beritahu aku di mana ruangannya." Potong Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa ada stressing dan terdengar seperti terburu-buru.

"Ta-tapi apa anda sudah jan…"

"Ck, Waktu ku tak banyak, cepat beritahu aku." Sasuke kembali membuat resepsioni itu bungkam. Dengan tangan yang gemetar resepsionis wanita itu meraih sebuah denah dan memberikannya kepada presdir nomor satu di Negara Hi itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung mengambil denah tersebut dan pergi menuju ke ruang Naruto. Jujur saja, ia kini tengah menyiapkan seribu kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Naruto nantinya. Ya.. bukan hanya masalah bisnis, tetapi masalah masa lalu mereka juga ingin ia bahas. Profesionalitas? Tidak, Sasuke tidak memikirkannya lagi. Ia tidak peduli jika ia dicap tidak professional karena tidak bisa membedakan urusan bisnis dan urusan pribadinya, Ya.. menurutnya urusan tentang ia dan Naruto jauh lebih penting ketimbang urusan bisnisnya.

"Hm.."

Setelah beberapa menit mencari ruangan Naruto sendirian, kini ia telah berdiri di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Presiden Direktur'

Tapi…

CKLEK

Sasuke mematung di tempat ia berdiri. Mulutnya yang ingin mengatakan 'Permisi' tadi langsung bungkam dan hatinya seperti diremas dengan kuat oleh tangan abstrak yang tiba-tiba datang setelah melihat pemandangan dua sejoli di hadapannya itu.

"Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih dah baca fic Miyu, Minna XD**

 **Oke, Mohon Read n Reviewnya Minna-chan... XD**

 **silahkan yang mau nge-kritik dan ngasih saran**

 **nge-kritik pedes pake sambel juga nggk apa-apa, kok...**

 **Oh iya... Makasih buaaaannnyyyaaakk, ya... buat Minna yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya dan fic Miyu yang lainnya..**

 **Termasuk silent reader... I LOVE YOU... Muuaaccchhh X***

 **#ketcup_basah_pipi_reader**


End file.
